El dulce sabor del amor
by abc55
Summary: Amy esta enamorda pero él ni siquiera sabe existe. Michiru intentará ayudarla y le contará su historia de amor ¡Por fin tendrá final!Hoy gran final
1. En la desesperación

**"EL DULCE SABOR DEL AMOR"**

**Capítulo I:**

**"En la desesperación"**

Silenciosa, estrellada y tibia era aquella noche. El parque de Tokio estaba situado al sur de la ciudad, ahora lleno de esplendor romance, eran cerca de las diez de la noche; parecía un hermoso bosque en medio de una inmensa selva de concreto. El sonido del agua de la fuente era lo único que se escuchaba con claridad, caminaban lentamente, le atrajo hacia ella con un ligero ademán cariñosos, unas frases al oído, su acompañante rió y se separó lentamente de sus brazos después la tomó de las manos y la llevó a sentarse en una banca.

- Es bellísima la noche ¿no lo crees Haruka?

- No más bella eres tú

- Qué halagadora estas hoy... la próxima vez que estés así mejor ni salimos

- ¿Y eso?

- Por que no soy la única a la que has elogiado esta tarde

La muchacha rubia intentó hacer memoria, sonrió.

- Ya sabes que te adoro – contestó la aludida

- Si te dieran un yen por cada piropo ya serías millonaria – dijo levantándose de la banca

- Más bien un yen por escena de celos

La chica se mostró indignada

- ¿Yo celosa?

Haruka se puso en pie y la rodeó con sus brazos

- Me adoras – le susurró al oído

- ¡Uy sí! Y eso quién te lo dijo

El recorrido continuó, era la pareja más llena de romanticismo en aquella atmósfera nocturna

- Mira ¿esa no es Amy? – interrogó Michiru

- Parece que sí vamos a saludarla – sonrió pícaramente su compañera

Amy era una muchachita delgadita tímida y generalmente no acostumbraba andar por la calle a esas horas

- Hola preciosa- le saludó Haruka

- Va 1- empezó la cuenta de piropos

La chica parecía haber estado llorando

- Hola – contestó el saludo intentando mostrarse animada

- ¿Te sucede algo?- le interrogó Michiru

- Nnnn..no – tartamudeó – Nada

Haruka tomó asiento

- ¿Qué lees? – le preguntó y tomó el libro que Amy tenía en la banca. Lo hojeó lentamente – "Cumbres Borrascosas"... Es un muy buen libro, yo lo leí en la secundaria...

Amy bajó la cabeza

- Anda linda dinos que te pasa – le dijo Haruka tomándola del mentón

- Van 2 – susurró Michiru – ¿Tuviste problemas en casa?

- No, no me pasa nada, sólo quería dar una vuelta, la noche es tan linda

No era la primera vez que Michiru la veía en ese estado. Los últimos días Amy parecía estar sumida en un completo estado de melancolía que sin duda disimulaba muy bien frente a sus amigas. Haruka siguió ojeando el libro

- ¿Ya lo terminaste?

- No, aún no

Del libro cayó un pequeño papel, la chica rubia lo levantó y lo observó cuidadosamente ante los ojos aterrados de Amy.

- Una invitación a un... ¿baile?

La chica reaccionó y en un acto desesperado le arrebató el boleto tomándolo en sus manos como el más preciado de sus tesoros.

- Ahmm... creo saber el problema – dijo Michiru

Amy dio un suspiro, había perdido. Llevaba semanas así, logrando librarse de interrogatorios y hoy había caído, ya no podía mentir más.

- Es el baile "Luna Encantada" que ofrece la Universidad todos los años...

- Y supongo que la personita que quieres que te lleve no te ha invitado – agregó Michiru

Volvió a suspirar, "Ojalá sólo fuera eso"pensó

- Estás enamorada – pronunció Haruka esbozando una sonrisa

Amy se ruborizó sin duda Haruka había acertado, pronto Michiru tomó asiento

- Cuéntanos – le expresó con gran interés

Casi como un reflejo Amy se puso en pie y de forma exaltada y nerviosa intentó salir del problema

- ¡Es tardísimo¡Tengo que irme!

Haruka rió, la pobre muchacha estaba huyéndoles por descubrir su gran secreto

- No hay nada de malo en estar enamorado

- ¡Sí lo hay si se trata de mí! – le contestó bastante alterada

Hubo silencio. Por las mejillas de la joven rodaron un par de lágrimas, que se apresuró a secar

- Yo no soy como el resto – yo...yo...yo soy una niña genio que sólo sirve para estudiar – tomó su libro – Buenas noches – se despidió con frialdad, tratando de apagar todos sus sentimientos

- Si sólo sirvieras para ello, entonces¿por qué estás enamorada? – le interrogó Michiru

- Por tonta – contestó Amy casi con furia – las personas acuden a mí cuando necesitan pasar sus exámenes, nunca para diversiones, sólo soy una intelectual, una cerebrito...

- Antes que sigas encontrándote tantas cualidades ¿me dejas decirte algo? – le interrumpió Haruka

Amy respiró profundamente, si seguía así terminaría por llorar desesperadamente como acostumbraba hacerlo en la soledad de su habitación

- Eres una chica muy bonita, muy guapa, a mí me gustas mucho – le expresó con ternura

La muchacha se sonrojó, el libro le resbaló de las manos cayendo al suelo, no sabía si era cierto o sólo se lo decía para consolarla

- Es mas, te invito al baile – se agachó y recogió el libro – pide permiso hasta tarde preciosa porque esa noche será la mejor de tu vida

Michiru se quedó atónita a momentos le parecía que su amada jugaba y otros que hablaba enserio. Amy estaba perpleja, si el intento era para animarla más estaba logrando que entrara en pánico.

Haruka afinó la garganta y con las más dulces y poéticas palabras que encontró le reiteró su invitación. La muchachita soltó por fin una gran carcajada, por primera vez en su vida había entendido perfectamente el juego del coqueteo

- No gracias. Eres muy amable, pero no pienso ir

- Moriré de amor si no me das un sí

Michiru se puso cómoda para seguir observando la escena ya había perdido la cuenta de los piropos, quizá Amy se convertiría en la primera chica que rechazara a Haruka.

- Gracias por reanimarme, de verdad gracias – suspiró – pero no es necesario que me lleves al baile.. te aburriría, mejor lleva a Michiru

- ¿Aburrirme?¿Contigo? Nunca, eres una muchachita muy inteligente, además me aburro con Michiru – guiñó un ojo coquetamente

La muchacha de cabello color turquesa se indignó ante el comentario

- ¿Por qué piensas eso Amy? – le preguntó Haruka

- Te diviertes tanto con Serena y conmigo pues...yo nunca seré como ella

- Y damos gracias – dijo Michiru – Nos agradas como eres... cada persona es distinta..

- Sí pero yo simplemente no quedo en ningún lado... más que en la biblioteca – musitó la joven

- Bien pues si ahí te sientes a gusto ahí será nuestra primera cita, en la Biblioteca – sugirió Haruka – Cabeza de bombón es muy entusiasta, alegre y todo lo que tú desees, pero con ella hay muchos temas de los que no puedes charlar, a mi me gusta platicar contigo porque eres una muchacha muy madura y contigo se puede platicar de mil cosas.

- El único problema que te veo es lo madura que eres y más que un problema una cualidad, ser prodigio no es fácil a veces te dan demasiadas expectativas y más que cumplirlas es saber ¿qué sueños tienes tú Amy¿Qué deseas?

La muchacha meditó un poco la respuesta, era fácil quería ser como el resto de sus compañeros, como sus amigas, extrovertida verse rodeada de muchos amigos, un amor que la protegiera, una vida social.

- ¿Y qué precio estás dispuesta a pagar por ello? – le preguntó Michiru

Hacía unos días hubiera contestado "cualquiera que fuera" hoy no estaba tan segura, no después de oír los elogios de Haruka ¿Y si sólo le engañaban¿Cómo saber la verdad?

- ¿Por qué no soy capaz de ganarme un cariño?

- Eso depende de a quien te refieras – le contestó Haruka

- No puedo retener un amigo... menos un novio

- ¿Y qué hay de Serena¿No crees que estas siendo muy dura contigo?

Amy vaciló, era cierto que tenía cuatro amigas, cuatro increíbles personas que le ayudaban y estaban a su lado, pero la mayoría de veces parecían no hablar el mismo idioma, además las circunstancias las habían obligado a unirse, poco le agradaban sus diversiones o sus temas de conversación. A veces sólo las juzgaba, tarde que temprano crecerían ¿Y si ese era su problema¿Quizá se creía más que el resto del mundo¿acaso no tenía derecho¿No era un prodigio? NO, no era una muchacha arrogante, le gustaba cooperar con sus amigas, le gustaba hacerlas sentir bien, no ella no cabía en la definición de la presunción, de la vanagloria.

- Alguna vez me sentí así...te comprendo Amy - le confesó Michiru - no es fácil encontrar nuestra alma gemela , ni es fácil vivir en sociedad, no cuando has estado mucho tiempo sola.

Sí, sin duda debía entenderle, pero había una gran diferencia entre ellas, Michiru ya había encontrado su ideal amor. Tenía ya 17 años y no era siquiera capaz una plática "divertida" con un chico de su edad por más de 20 minutos. Ciertamente el hablar no era lo suyo, pero ya había llegado al punto total de alejamiento, Amy siempre se había mostrado retraída, tímida pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo el problema se acentuaba más y su desesperación e impotencia creían. El baile le había perturbado de forma alarmante; había decidido no acudir, sus amigas ya tenían pareja, sí ya tenían todo arreglado: que ropa llevarían, cómo se peinarían y ella, ella ni idea tenía de cómo verse bien para impresionar a algún muchacho, menos tener pareja quién querría ir al baile con un "Nerf", "un cerebrito", "la matadita del salón"...

- ¿No eres muy dura contigo? – le interrogó Michiru sacándola de sus cavilaciones – Tienes muchas cualidades

- Cualidades que alejan a las personas de mi – aclaró – Mi futuro intelectual es glorioso... brillante...excelso... pero quiero algo más... quiero amar – guardó silencio – quiero que me amen – dijo en un susurro de agonía que casi se apagó en sus garganta

- ¿Cómo se llama el afortunado? – preguntó Haruka intentando bajar la tensión en la muchacha

- Ángel

Haruka sonrió era evidente, la jovencita parada ante ella estaba muy enamorada

- ¿Y has hecho algún intento por ganártelo?

- No ninguno... no le intereso

Ella Amy Mizuno ¿Coqueteando, no ni en sus sueños podría haberlo imaginado, no sabía cómo, además el sólo hecho de pensarlo le causaba un miedo terrible

- Lo primero por lo que debes empezar es por deshacerte de tu pesimismo o luchas o pereces – le reprochó Michiru

- Tiene novia

- Yo también y ya vez – contestó la joven rubia con sonrisa traviesa – déjate de niñerías que no te quedan, si deseas algo esfuérzate por tenerlo, no basta sólo desearlo, si no lo logras por lo menos te quedará la satisfacción de haberlo intentado. Arriesgar es ganar.

- ¿Ganar?

- Sí, por lo menos perderás el miedo... la personas no comemos Amy. Más de uno te lastimará, sí, pero también más de uno te dará una bella amistad...Quizá estás buscando en el lugar incorrecto – intervino Michiru

- Mira Amy, si te cierras a no puedo nadie te va a sacar de ahí y no podemos hacer nada, así que deja de compadecerte – le reprochó Haruka

Amy volvió a llorar se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, estaba desesperada, la vida se le había vuelto un mar de confusiones que le ahogaban sin que ella pudiera encontrar la forma de liberarse. Haruka le abrazó, odiaba verla así, pero no había cómo ayudarla. Caminaron un rato para que se tranquilizara, pronto Michiru disminuyó el paso y jaló a Haruka

- Debemos ayudarla – le susurró cuidando que Amy no la oyera

- No, sola debe salir... por su bien

- Haruka hablamos de Amy

- ¿No confías en que lo logre?

- No confío en que tenga el suficiente valor, ahora no, al primer tropiezo desistirá, necesita un apoyo

- A veces sufrir te hace más fuerte...

- Y más duro, y más frío, y más cruel, y rompe sueños y..

- Michiru no voy a hacerla de cupido

- Tú no pero yo sí, sólo necesita una amiga

- Estas divagando. Ya tiene muchas ¿lo recuerdas?

Amy se detuvo al oír los cuchicheos, y volteó a verlas con cierta forma indagatoria

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – el preguntó Michiru

- Sí, estoy bien Gracias

- Mi propuesta sigue en pie – le recordó Haruka. Amy volvió a reír

- Vaya Haruka has conocido la primera dama que te rechaza – comentó Michiru con una gran sonrisa

- Creo que he perdido mi encanto – expresó fingiendo triste

- ¿Mañana estas libre Amy?

- Ehmm... – vaciló – Es sábado, sí – contestó con pesadumbre

- Te invito a desayunar, llévate tu traje de baño, nadamos en la piscina de la casa y platicamos un rato

- Sí esta bien... gracias por todo... No vemos mañana – se despidió la joven, tomando rumbo a su casa. El dolor parecía haberse esfumado

- Cariño, no te metas en donde no te llaman – le musitó Haruka

- Shhhhh...cállate Haruka – le dijo poniéndole el dedo índice en los labios – Esta vez lo haremos a mi manera, déjame ayudarla, sólo por esta vez...

C o n t i n u a r á ...

Notas del autor:

Por fin este fic tendrá final. Mi nueva editora en jefe resultó tacaña y explotadora, aparte de no pichar la pizza el domingo me puso a terminarla OK ya me había tardaro y muchos la conocen y han escrito exigiendo el final ASI QUE POR FIN. Si algún impaciente le urge leer ya el final en la siguiente actualizacion de la pagina de Daria el rincón del fan ya saldra, aquí iremos desde el principio. La historia es algo compleja, manejaremos dos tiempos: el presente y el pasado; para fin de evitar confusiones los asteriscos ( ) marcarán el cambio de uno a otro tiempo. La historia pretende dar un panorama de lo que significa estar enamorado (a) para una persona intelectual, a la vez Michiru tendrá algunos "Flash back" (Recuerdos) del inicio de su romance con Haruka. Si a lo largo de la historia alguien tiene un buen consejo para Amy pues háganoslo saber, como ya lo vimos la pobre esta al borde de un colapso amoroso y yo de un desamyo por hambre y exceso de trabajo. Reclamos (Felicitaciones que tb las meresco) por favor dejen su review se agradecerá


	2. El primer encuentro

**Capítulo II:**

**"El primer encuentro"**

No acababa de comprender del todo a Amy, su problema quizá era timidez o inseguridad ¿Qué tan lejos estaba llegando¿Qué tanto estaba alterando su vida? Ayer la había visto demasiado perturbada, algo más en el fondo había ¿Qué era? Eso de que le diera urticaria al recibir una carta de amor no era nada normal... ¿Qué era...?

- Se llama soledad – le contestó Haruka a sus pensamientos– necesita un cariño más fuerte, cuando las personas que te aman te abandonan es lógico que se caiga en estado de pánico

- Haruka sus amigas la estiman aún

- No hablo de amigas hablo de amor, el amor de una pareja... Sus amigas están preocupadas en sus asuntos y Amy jamás se atreverá si quiera a pedirles ayuda, va contra su persona...Ella está buscando un triunfo en el ámbito personal y no creo que te debas entrometer en su lucha interna. La separación para ella es dolorosa, cada una tiene una carrera distinta y todas han hecho nuevas amistades excepto Amy... dale tiempo para que asimile, no siempre va tener a su lado a las personas de tiempo completo

- Si está desanimada probablemente no lo va intentar – replicó –además ¿Por qué se siente sola?

- No es lo mismo una persona con quién compartas tus experiencias y sentimientos a los compañeros de diversión... No dudo que tengas razón y haya algo más de fondo... Quisiera conocer al famoso Ángel – arrugó el entrecejo uno de sus tantos gestos que denotaban celos

- ¿Y eso? – le miró con desconcierto

- Me gustaría saber que clase de individuo le ha robado el corazón

- Necesita de mi ayuda – murmuró al viento

- No. Te conozco, se lo darás todo en bandeja de plata, eso sólo la dañará... lo que cuesta más trabajo de obtener es más gratificante – le explicó Haruka. Se levantó de su silla fue directo a la mesita y tomó el periódico del día

- ¿Ah sí?... ¿Por eso me hiciste sufrir tanto?

La muchacha rió. Lo sabía bien, ganarse su corazón debió haberle sido toda una proeza, pobre Michiru, en aquellos días que se conocieron la vida no marchaba bien y vivían en una confusión

- Pero valió la pena ¿No?

- Pues no – replicó Michiru con enfado sirviendo el café – Aún no sé que te vi – dijo en tono burlón

¿Por qué se enamoró de ella? Lo sabía, sus ojos, esos hermosos y cautivadores ojos y su sonrisa le había acabado de envolver en aquella red de amor y más allá de eso su forma de ser, desde un principio le había impresionado y después el encanto por ella había crecido.

- Creo saber como se siente – dijo Michiru tomando un poco de su café

- Quizá sea pasajero... la edad

- Tiene 18 años cariño – corrigió Michiru

- No deja de ser una adolescente

- No quiero que se de por vencida... un poco de confianza, una ayudita aquí y allá y ...

- Cariño – le interrumpió Haruka dejando su periódico

- ¿Sí?

- Olvídalo

- ¿Por qué? – dijo en tono molesto

- Ya te lo expliqué – contestó enfadada por la terquedad de su compañera

- No voy a resolverle el problema, sólo le aconsejaré – le aclaró

- ¿Doctora corazón? – le interrogó con mofa

- Búrlate Haruka Tenoh... ¿Tú la abandonarías a su suerte?

La chica se encogió de hombros, sabía que si le contestaba que sí su compañera la mataría y si contestaba que no era darle la razón

El timbre de la puerta sonó

- Debe ser ella

Amy se veía más relajada. No tardaron en ponerse sus trajes de baño y jugar unas competencias en la piscina. Michiru se secó el cabello para después recostarse en la tumbona, Amy se sentó cerca de la piscina intentando recuperar el aliento por la carrera.

- Sabes a Haruka le interesas más de lo que creía

Amy le vio desconcertada

- Está celosa de Ángel – continuó diciendo. La muchachita se sonrojó – Así como la vez, en el fondo ella es muy tímida... y a veces ingenua...

- ¿En serio?

- Sí muestra de ello es que no esté aquí

- La muchacha de cabellos azules rió con gran alegría, la platica siguió.

Por unos instantes Michiru recordó su pasado... Enamorarse llevaba unos segundos, alcanzar el verdadero amor podía llevar toda una vida... el amor, el amor no era fácil... nunca lo sería...

---

Había visto por primera vez a Haruka en una foto de una revista estudiantil, sus ojos le habían impactado, había algo en especial, algo que en ese momento no había podido definir. En aquellos días Michiru era una soñadora empedernida, solía perder con facilidad la noción de la realidad, a veces esos sueños se convertían en horribles premoniciones sobre el fin del mundo escenas de muerte y de terror y otras tantas sólo sueños de juventud. Más de una vez había tenido problemas por ello...

- Señorita Kaioh, bájese de su nube – le había reñido su profesor de Inglés – traduzca el siguiente párrafo – le ordenó con su voz autoritaria y varonil

Y lo hubiera hecho con mucho gusto, pero ni idea tenía de dónde iba la lectura. Las risas burlonas no se hicieron esperar, no era la primera ni la última vez que la regañaban por falta de atención a la clase.

- ¡Silencio clase! Señorita Kaioh la estamos esperando

- Tercer párrafo página 12 donde está una gu – le susurró una compañera

"¿Una gu¿Qué letra será esa?" pensó hojeando el libro

- Doble u señorita Kinoro – le corrigió el profesor

- ¡Ay profe! Es igual para el caso, ella entendió – contestó la aludida

- Señorita Kaioh parece que tiene ganas de quedarse después de clase, ponga más atención

Marcela Kinoro le guiñó el ojo en un símbolo de complicidad. Marcela Kinoro era una muchacha muy alegre y audaz, tenía un ingenio increíble. La muchacha siempre hallaba un buen pretexto para acercarse a Michiru, y muy pronto había logrado ganarse su amistad...

---

Haruka se aproximó a las jóvenes que reían y platicaban tan amenamente

- ¿Y tú Haruka que hacías en los recesos antes de conocerme?

- Lo mismo sólo que sin ti

- ¿Flirtear?

La chica esbozó una ligera sonrisa y continuó

- Yo no hago nada, las mujeres me persiguen – meditó un poco – no gran cosa a veces sentarme a leer, a veces sólo observar – dijo en plan serio

- ¡Ah sí ¡ Lo olvidaba eran escasas tus visitas a la escuela – comentó Michiru con Mofa

- ¿Escasas? – interrogó Amy

- Si deja que te platique: Haruka poco asistía a la escuela, nunca hacía tareas y estuvo a punto de recursar el tercer grado de secundaria

La joven rubia hizo un gesto de enojo a veces Michiru era demasiado indiscreta

- Yo pensé que eran buenas estudiantes ... iban en el Munge

- Si pero ya sabes – Michiru hizo un gesto de desdén acompañado por una sonrisa burlona

- Sí solía ser pésima en la escuela, pero quedó en el pasado – replicó

- ¿Y cómo aprobaste? – murmuró Amy

- Como era una excelente deportista, casi todos los maestros le daban el punto de pase... el director era fanático de tener mil y un trofeos y eso le ayudó – se adelantó a contestar Michiru

- ¿Y que hay de mi esfuerzo?

- Haruka ¿Cuál?

- ¡¿Cuál?! Obtuve un 8 en química cuando más de la mitad reprobó y fue la mejor nota del salón

- Ah pero eso se debe a tu GRAN maestra particular... Era excelente

- Y modesta – agregó Haruka – se llama Michiru – le dijo a Amy que les veía con desconcierto al no entender las sutiles bromas.

- Qué se propusieron criticar mi desempeño escolar – expreso molesta

- No – expreso Amy entre risa y risa – ¿Y ustedes cómo se conocieron?

- Bueno la primera vez que nos vimos no fue nada romántico. Haruka prácticamente me ignoró, había finalizado una competencia y Elsa Grey nos presentó, la felicité por su desempeño...

- Y tuvo el descaro de pedirme que fuera su modelo – agregó Haruka sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño al recordarlo

---

" La primera vez que nos vimos... en aquellos días yo quería ser como el viento... deseaba controlar la gravedad y convertirme en una especie de estela para así poder volar a través del viento. Elza Gray nos presentó...

Un solo momento, una sola mirada, sus ojos había algo angelical, algo que te hizo distinta a las demás personas que había conocido..."

- Veo que no estas sudando, debe ser porque sabes controlar muy bien tus fuerzas

"Lo sabía mi corazón no podía engañarme, tú eras sailor uranus. Te vi, tenía miedo, te vi tan apática, sentí que debía salvarte ¿De qué? me pregunto ahora, en el fondo necesitaba que tú me salvaras de esa soledad que estaba sufriendo

- No sé de que me hablas

Me ignoraste, te conocía mejor de lo que tú pensabas por mucho tiempo había seguido tus pasos. Te amo en silencio, adoro ese ímpetu, esa fortaleza y valor que demuestras para luchar por tus sueños. Cuántas veces no te he visto en el autódromo, caminando con la frente en alto y muy segura de ti, en ese entonces parecías no necesitar de nadie, y sabes aún pareces así, llena de fortaleza dispuesta a defender lo que amas ... allí parada frente a mí... sólo tú y yo, parecías tan distante e inalcanzable."

"Un solo instante... ya lo veía, te sentía desde hacía tiempo atrás, algo en tus ojos, no sé qué, bastó para impresionarme, había tanta magia, no me agradaste lo reconozco, no te quería cerca de mí lo admito y ¿sabes el porqué? Tenía miedo, nunca nos enseñan la forma correcta de amar, por lo menos no a mí

- Lo siento no me interesa – contesté a tú petición, no posaría para ti, quería huir, no quería que nadie me hiciera daño..."

Quizá había más quizá no debía hablar, estaba precipitando la situación, sólo sabía que mi corazón enloquecía, y tomo el control desplazando a mi razón. No hay vuelta de hoja, vi cómo te marchabas, bajé la vista ¿Qué te sucedía¿Qué había detrás de esos seductores ojos? No, no admitiría un no como respuesta, lo intentaría una y otra vez ¡Sí lo haría! solo necesitaba, solo te pedía una oportunidad...

---

- Y se negó... Ves porque te decía que es tímida

- ¡¡¡¡¿TÍMIDA¡¡¡¿YO?!!!

Michiru afirmó con un ligero ademán y dijo:

- Bueno que otra explicación encuentras

- Quizá no me agradabas... no eras mi tipo

- ¡¡¡¿Quéééééé¡REPÍTELO Haruka Tenoh¿ No te gustaba? – gritó furiosa

La chica se refugió sentándose detrás de Amy para que le sirviera de escudo Michiru estaba muy cerca de la jarra de limonada y su cabeza corría peligro. Amy no paraba de reír. Michiru apretó los puños

- Por favor Michiru, sólo bromeaba, si no creyera que eres bella no me la pasaría la mayor parte del día halagándote... Eres hermosa, sublime, magnífica...

- Esta noche veremos quién bromea cariño – sentenció Michiru – y ¿Tú como conociste a Ángel?

- Un profesor de la Universidad me lo presentó, ambos vamos a trabajar en el laboratorio en un proyecto

- Así que el tipo me lleva ventaja – de nuevo el tono en sus palabras iban plasmados de celos y rivalidad.

Amy no contestó, no valía la pena decirles que hace dos semanas había abandonado el proyecto

- ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile? – le preguntó Michiru. La chica le observó con suspicacia ¿era una broma? Se estaba mofando de ella o qué absolutamente nadie la invitaría.

- No. Y no iré – contestó en un tono bastante agresivo

- Motivo

- No se bailar

- Ya tienes instructor: Yo – se adelantó a contestar la joven rubia

Se apresuró a desocupar la sala para la primera lección de baile.

---

Marcela era una chica que solía ser muy expresiva y tratar a todos de forma MUY familiar:

- ¡Eres una confianzuda! – le gritó el muchacho

- ¡A Michiru no le molesta que admire sus dibujos! – dijo molesta – ¿Verdad Michiru?

Y qué le quedaba, prácticamente le había arrebatado de las manos el cuaderno. Sólo sonrió

- ¡Mira se parece a...!

A la pobre Michiru se le heló la sangre, había olvidado que tenía un dibujo a medio terminar de Haruka, un rostro de perfil sacado de la foto de la revista que con tanto recelo guardaba

- ¿A quién? – interrumpió el chico ansioso

- ¡Qué te importa¡Metiche! Ya vete Hichiro

El muchacho pateó la tierra y dio media vuelta

- Se parece a ¿Cómo se llama¿Cómo se llama? – pensó unos instantes - ¡Haruka! – gritó tronando los dedos

- Ehmmm

- ¿Es o no?

- Sí – contestó casi en murmullo

- ¿Se conocen?

- Nos vimos una sola vez

- Es guapa ¿Verdad? – dijo con sonrisa malévola

- Sí, algo – contestó con indiferencia

- Yo la conozco, es una muchacha muy extraña... va en la escuela que está cerca de la nevería, en la escuela que va mi adorado Komiko – después sólo se oyó un tremendo suspiro – ... Te invito un helado – sonrió aún pensando en su "adorado" Komiro

Marcela le parecía una chica muy "compleja", hablaba y conocía a medio mundo, caía bien y a donde llegaba tenía amigos o conocidos, sin duda era dueña de un carisma atrayente... Y a pesar de ello no le conocía una mejor amiga y dudaba que tuviera alguien a quien contarle sus confidencias... Hasta ahora... parecía tenerle mucho afecto y confianza cosa tan peculiar que no acababa de entender ¿qué razón la llevaba a fiarse de Michiru?

---

La clase se había iniciado, Michiru las contemplaba con gran júbilo, Haruka siempre se había caracterizado por ser extraordinaria bailando y ahora también le concedía la excelencia como instructora

- No lo hace mal señorita Mizuno – comentó mientras giraban

- Es que tengo un buen maestro – rió

A diferencia de Michiru Amy no sintió ninguna pasión por Ángel la primera vez que lo vio

- Mucho gusto – dijo extendiéndole la mano a aquel hombre

Un solo instante, no le interesó no más que el resto de seres humanos. No podía negar que Ángel era atractivo y tampoco negar que el amor, en esos momentos, no existía en sus planes.

Los días transcurrieron y Amy tenía su atención en el proyecto

- Hoy salió en el periódico un artículo muy interesante sobre avances en robótica – comenzó a platicarle Ángel como hacía todos los días

Siempre tenía algo interesante y novedoso que platicarle o mostrarle, así de la nada surgió esa fuerte sensación, cómo era que ese muchacho siempre acababa robándole una sonrisa, después el deseo incontenible de verlo ¡qué era!

- ¡Amy! Buen día, te traje un juego para el game cube – le gritó Ángel desde la entrada del laboratorio

¡Qué era esa sensación! Un mes después Ángel ya no era sólo su amigo especial. ¿Amor? No supo cuándo, ni cómo pasó, estaba atrapada en un hechizo, ahora le ponía nerviosa. Por días enteros buscó la forma de sacarlo de sus pensamientos, leyó el doble de libros de lo que acostumbraba, jugó nintendo como nadie en el mundo, fue al cine a ver la misma película seis veces... y Ángel seguía ahí en medio de sus pensamientos y su corazón ¡Cómo se le ocurrió a su tonto corazón enamorarse! "Entiéndelo – le reprochaba una y otra vez a su enamoradizo corazón –¡No tenemos tiempo para ello! Tenemos mucha tarea, muchos proyectos inconclusos, muchas cosas que estudiar y otras tantas que leer ¡Entiéndelo!"! y su corazón se limitaba a suspirar tan fuerte que parecía estallaría de amor "Entiéndelo – suplicaba cada noche pensando que mañana vería a Ángel y entonces se desilusionaría de él como lo había hecho con otros amores – no tenemos tiempo, tenemos... tenemos miedo – lo confesó por fin – ¡Ahora quieres salir de ese hechizo!" – le gritaba furiosa, cómo ¡Cómo iba lograr que Ángel sintiera la misma pasión por ella!

- ¿Irás al baile – le preguntó Amy dos semanas antes del encuentro que había sostenido con Michiru y Haruka en el parque. ¡Debía estar enloqueciendo! Estaba dispuesta a invitarlo

- Claro que iré no me lo perdería por nada – contestó el chico jugueteando con su pluma

- ¿Tienes Pareja? – ¡Qué bien lo hago! Se animaba mentalmente, aún conservaba su voz ecuánime y ésta era la primera ocasión que Ángel no le robaba una sonrisa

- Sí, iré con mi novia – y Amy se desmoronó por dentro "¡Ves¡Tonto corazón! Te lo estoy diciendo y tan solo me ignoras"

- Vaya que bien – contestó con sonrisa fingida a punto de llorar

- ¿Y tu Amy?

- Yo no iré, tengo mejores cosa que hacer

C o n t i n u a r á ...

**NOTAS:**

Muchas gracias a ShAnEbiLaSi y a SeiyaySerenity22 por dejar los primeros reviews a ustedes dedicado este capítulo.

Como vimos Amy estan en grandes aprietos, descubriremos los secretos y sentimientos que vivieron Haruka y Michiru. En el siguiente capitulo los obstáculos del amor

Hasta pronto


	3. Los obstáculos del amor

**"EL DULCE SABOR DEL AMOR"**

**Capítulo III:**

**"Los obstáculos del amor"**

Siempre habría obstáculos para el amor, siempre habría caminos difíciles a recorrer... algunas vez alguien dijo que el amor fuera sencillo? El verdadero amor no lo es, el verdadero amor es profundo, es más que solo querer, es amar... una entrega total. No resistía la curiosidad quería conocer al individuo, así que decidió asistir a la Universidad con Amy.

Esa sensación extraña de necesitar de su presencia, esa delicia de disfrutar su compañía, algo las uniría, una obligación: pelear por la paz del mundo, no Michiru no la quería así, quería que estuviera a su lado por amor por ese deseo que nace dentro del corazón y llega hasta lo mas profundo de nuestro cerebro.

- ¡Es él! – gritó entusiasmada mirando al pasillo de la parte baja de aquel enorme edificio

Haruka hizo una mueca de enojo. Michiru suspiró, meneó la cabeza ligeramente, el problema de Amy era de dimensiones superiores a las imaginadas

- ¿El chico de camisa blanca? – preguntó Michiru. Quería estar equivocada, quería que se tratara de otro...

- Sí – contestó agregando una enorme sonrisa

El muchacho era muy bien parecido, alto cabello corto lacio color negro, sus ojos eran verde azulosos...

- Debe tener unos 26 años – susurró Michiru

- Te lo advertí...

- ¿Y que opinan? – pregunto ansiosa

Michiru lo observó detenidamente, no sabía que contestarle

- Cariño – musito – ya perdiste, no esta nada mal, Amy no tiene malos gustos – dijo con sonrisa traviesa

- ¿Te gusta amor? – le interrogó Haruka extrañada. Como respuesta Michiru dejó ver una enorme sonrisa para después morderse el labio inferior

- Es un imposible – suspiró Amy

- No te rindas sin dar batalla ¿quieres? Nueve años de diferencia no son nada

Angel se sintió observado y de inmediato volteó la vista al pasillo del segundo piso, Amy en un acto de reflejo le dio la espalda, su corazón se aceleró y se sonrojó a mas no poder

- ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo? – replicó la joven rubia

- Tamaño – contestó Michiru levantando la mano sobre su cabeza – músculos – le dijo tocándole los brazos – ¿sigo?

- Le pregunté a Amy – contestó molesta

La pobre muchacha aún no se reponía del susto

- Tranquila... ¿él asistirá al baile?

- No lo sé

- Investígalo

- ¿Yo? – "Y quien más" pensó – si yo por supuesto... yo lo investigo

- Y si va ir solo o acompañado

- Sí – titubeó de ante mano sabía hasta cómo iría vestido.

Conducían por la tercera avenida. Habían permanecido en silencio todo aquel trayecto, cada una en sus pensamientos, Mientras Michiru trataba de razonar el meollo del asunto Haruka pensaba en el atardecer

- ¿Le ves esperanzas? – le preguntó Michiru

- Es lógico que a Amy le gusten muchachos más grandes que a ella, sus pensamientos superan a los chicos de su edad... Le falta lucir sus encantos, esa niña es muy bonita

- Me voy a poner celosa

Y Haruka rió por el comentario.

--

"Sé que no dependes de nadie, no pretendo retenerte, eres libre y siempre lo serás, siempre has sido fiel a ti misma, no creo en el destino, es algo tan profundo que me atrae, no sé si eres para mí, pero pienso averiguarlo."

No acostumbraba tener amigas, se sentía fuera de lugar, con Marcela había sido distinto

- Hablas hasta por lo codos – le expresó Michiru

La chica calló meditó por unos segundos. Sin duda era muy inquieta

- Bueno habla tú

Eso era peor, ¿qué le podía platicar?

- Sólo fue un comentario – se excusó

Haruka había dejado los deportes, nadie podía igualarle, poco le interesaba el mundo lo único que realmente logró apasionarle fueron los autos.

- Otra vez – murmuró mientras se masajeaba la sien. Sus sueños hasta despierta le seguían, esas horribles visiones que no lograba comprender.

No acostumbraba estar donde hubiera mucho tumulto sin embargo aquel día fatídico había cedido a los caprichos de Hanna. Parecía no poder escapar... sentada en la mesa del rincón de la cafetería platicando de asuntos sin importancia, vio entrar a Michiru, riendo seguramente de las tonterías que ideaba Marcela... Fatal, suficiente tenía con no poder sacársela de la cabeza como para ahora encontrarla en todos lados.

Marcela parpadeó un para de veces tomó a Michiru de la mano y de un jalón la llevó a la mesa de Haruka y no conforme con ello tomó asiento sin ser invitada. Hanna frunció el ceño, no tardó en exasperarse y de una forma poco sutil les exigió que se marcharan

- Tenemos una cita – gruñó Hanna

- A pues que sea una cita doble yo traje pareja – dijo señalando a Michiru quien bajó la cabeza y con la mano se tapó el rostro.

Marcela gozaba haciendo repelar a la gente pidió un capuchino para ella y otro para "su pareja" Estaba dispuesta o no irse.

"No puedo sacarte de mi mente, no pude evitar sonreír al verte ¡Te ves bien! Quisiera decirte. No, no tiene caso. Hanna aún te ve de forma retadora, será divertido verte pelear... no debería ser tan soberbia, lo siento pero es la verdad no necesito de nadie – frunce el ceño – nadie puede vencerme... esa elegancia con que te mueves, esa sonrisa... Debería decirle a Hanna que se callara, no aún no.…. – sonrisa – "

--

Amy entró en la cafetería como por semanas había venido haciéndolo, cargaba en su mano derecha su emparedado y en la izquierda tres libros de biología. Tenía el espíritu animado, el deseo y fervor por aprender de memoria aquellos libros y... Ángel... con su bella sonrisa... parado en la barra solo y ...

- ¡Hola Amy! – le saludó el chico sacándola de su embotamiento – Qué gusto verte ¿Por qué no has ido al laboratorio?

- Es que... – "Piensa Amy"

- ¿Mucha tarea?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿No te ibas ya Ángel? – sonó una tercera voz detrás de Amy. Volteó lentamente apretando con fuerza sus libros de biología esperando no encontrase con...

Veinticuatro años, cabello rubio lacio que le llegaba a media cintura, era muy guapa y la novia de Ángel

- ¿Eh? – le vio extrañado

- Si, vas a llegar tarde – argumentó la joven

- Ahm sí... ya voy. Nos vemos – y con la mano le dijo adiós

Sintió sobre su cuerpo esa penetrante mirada, asfixiándola, sentenciándola sin que ella hubiera podido defenderse. No quiso voltear y encontrarse con esos perturbadores ojos y como todos los días caminó a su mesa en el rincón de la cafetería a comer su almuerzo y digerir completos aquellos libros.

--

- Pues el chico es buen prospecto: le gustan las matemáticas, hace deporte juega tenis – le leía a Michiru de su pequeño block de notas. Se rascó con la goma las sienes y dijo para sí – de cuando acá soy investigador privado - suspiró y siguió su lectura

- Te tomaste demasiado enserio tu papel

- ¿Lo creees? Tengo fecha de nacimiento, tipo de sangre, signo zodiacal, comida favorita, calificaciones, cuántas veces al día va al baño

- Cariño – rió Michiru

- ¿Si?

- Suficiente – sonrió. Tomó su cepillo y se acicaló el cabello mirando por el espejo discretamente a Haruka – Dime la verdad – la chica dejó su cepillo y tomó asiento al lado de Haruka - ¿Te caía mal? ¿No te gustaba?

Haruka soltó una gran carcajada

- ¿La verdad?

- Si

La joven rubia suspiro pensando en qué era bueno confesar y qué no se debía guardar para ella misma

- Promete no enojarte

- Prometido – levantó la mano en símbolo de juramento. Haruka retiró el violín de la cama y lo colocó fuera del alcance de su amante

- Sabes la respuesta

- No – titubeó – quiero oírlo de tus labios

- Me caías muy mal – frunció el ceño para acabar soltando una gran carcajada – No quería enamorarme. Mi vida ya era un infierno sin entender lo que sucedía, sintiéndome tan vacía y al alcance de todos para hacerme daño... es una sensación difícil de explicar, te vuelves huraño, simplemente todo deja de importante y lo poco que haces lo ejecutas por una obligación que por tu propio deseo de sobrevivir. Veme a los ojos – le tomó del mentón – tú me conoces mejor que nadie... no es fácil admitir lo que sientes, sea bueno o sea malo, porque al final te vuelves vulnerable. Te amo y nada cambiará eso – un ligero beso en los labios de aquella muchacha terminaría por certificar lo que sus palabras pregonaban

Amy les relató con lujo de detalle acerca de la vida amorosa de Ángel. Él tenía una novia llamada Ariadna y que siempre que se veían la chica hacía hasta lo imposible para amedrentarla con su sola mirada. ¡Era más grande que ella! Y le parecía injusta la vida, la forma en que se aprovechaba de ella o en que la buscaba aplastar

- Está celosa – explicó Michiru con parsimonia

- ¿Celosa? Como si fuera a quitarle el novio

- Amy sabes qué es autoestima

- Al diablo con ello – éste era la primera vez que le escuchaban decir algún comentario de tipo ofensivo – Se tratas de realismo, solo los perdedores no ven lo que ante sus ojos es claro para los demás

- Eres lo suficientemente buena para causar celos y envidias... ella ve cosas magníficas en ti que no puede tener...

- O quizás... – interrumpió Haruka – Quizá la chica es posesiva y se encela de toda mujer que se el acerca al tipo ese

Michiru de inmediato reaccionó dándole un codazo en las costillas para que callara sus insulsos comentarios. La muchacha rubia hizo un gesto de dolor y se sentó lejos de Michiru

- Eres sincera, tal y como eres y a Ángel le gusta lo que eres de eso no cabe duda

- Mira el mejor remedio que tienes y veo es conocer al famoso muchacho o te enamoras por completo o te desilusionas y el mal acaba – sentenció Haruka

Y claro que Haruka sabía a qué se refería... hasta podía entender los sentimientos de Amy

--

Marcela le había acompañado dos calles, ya debía separarse, Marcela no parecía quererlo, comenzó a caminar más lentamente por fin tomó valor

- Michiru me invitas a comer? – le suplicó

No supo qué contestar. Algo extraño le sucedía a Marcela

- No como mucho – le dijo esperando que la respuesta fuera sí

- No voy a casa – advirtió Michiru

- Bien entonces nos vemos mañana

- Voy a un restaurante ¿Vienes?

- ¡Ay no! De seguro te invitó tu novio y yo haría mal tercio

- No

- Pero no tengo dinero – dijo con un hilo de voz

- Te estoy invitando yo voy a pagar

Marcela no pudo disimular su alegría y dio un pequeño saltito

¡Una hora de camino!¡Una hora! Hubiera preferido tomar el autobús pero Michiru rehusó "Caminar hace bien" ¡Bien! Ya estaba muy cansada. Al ver el restaurante quedó perpleja, estaba situado cerca de la playa tenía una vista panorámica impresionante, el mar, la música de sus olas, ¡Qué vista! Aún no había muchos clientes

- Es todo nuestro- expresó Marcela encantada – Señorita me haría el favor – le dijo ofreciéndole el brazo

- Jajaja claro que sí... si seguimos así – meneó la cabeza, no tenía sentido terminar aquella frase. Volvió a sonreír.

Sólo faltaba el postre tomó la carta entre sus manos

- Nadie me quiere – expresó Marcela

Michiru levantó la vista para ver la expresión de su amiga. No entendía a se debía semejante comentario

- Nadie me quiere... ni mi mamá – volvió a decir

Por un momento pensó que estaba jugando sin embargo el tono que usaba en las palabras denotaba tristeza

- ¿Y eso?

- Siempre me sacan de casa, mira que enviarme a comer con mis tías, las dos cacatúas me odian, se vayan hacer pobres si me dan un plato de sopa...

Y pudo haber seguido lanzando reproches para todo Japón

- Yo te aprecio muchísimo – dijo Michiru abrazándola con cariño en un reflejo casi involuntario tan natural y lleno de fraternidad

La chica ladeó la cabeza recargándose en Michiru

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, no seas tonta

Una máscara, un triste disfraz como tantos que se usan... soledad, ese vacío que tantas veces aniquila...

- Oops

- ¿Qué sucede Marcela?

Michiru volteó sabía quién era, casi podía sentir su presencia... era algo tan extraño... "Haruka, sin duda tenemos los mismos gustos te ves contenta quizá hoy tu vida marcha mejor, ojalá de todo corazón lo deseo. Mereces ser feliz"

"Ahí estás, tan coqueta como siempre, haciendo gala de tu elegancia y ese encanto... mmm... tengo la impresión que hoy es mi día de suerte... Nada pierdo si voy y te saludo"

- No hablo contigo! – dijo Marcela con enfado

- Anda linda no seas cruel – suplicó Haruka – Vamos cualquiera diría que estás celosa

- ¡Celosa!¡Yo!

- Qué va a pensar tu novia

"¿Novia? ¿Me perdí de algo? Mmm ahm ya lo recuerdo, la 'cita doble' tú y Hanna... Marcela y yo..."

- Umm Vamos Haruka qué haces con una muchacha como Hanna

- Que tal esto: Divertirme

- No me hables... Apuesto que es otra estúpida que no sabe que eres chica

Haruka rió como respuesta algo nerviosa

- Siéntate – le invitó Michiru con aquel tono coqueto que usaba para retarla a rechazar sus invitaciones

"Aceptaste, buena señal, ojalá un día me dejes llegar a lo profundo de tu corazón..."

Tomaron el postre

- ¿Las llevo a casa?

- No, nos vamos como venimos: caminando – contestó Marcela a aquella atenta invitación

Haruka intentó no reír

- ¿Se vinieron caminando desde la escuela? – preguntó con incredulidad

- ¡Sí el ejercicio abre el apetito! – gritó Marcela

No lo soportó más y soltó una gran carcajada

Michiru frunció el ceño ¿Dónde estaba la gracia?

- Está lejísimos ¿Se preparan para las olimpiadas? Vamos las llevo

- ¡No! – contestó Michiru esta vez

- Como quieran – se levantó de la mesa aún sonreía

- Ya que insistes tanto – dijo Marcela sonriendo Malévolamente – ¡Pero me voy a tras! ¡Lejos de ti! ¡Eres un peligro para cualquier mujer!

Haruka volvió a reír

- Pero no lo pregones ¿quieres? – sonrió coquetamente

"¡No tienes remedio! Coqueteas hasta inconscientemente ¿Ves? Nada te cuesta quitarte esa máscara de indeferencia. Vencer tu frivolidad ese oscuro escudo en que te amparas, No será fácil, no eres una mala persona"

"Me encanta platicar contigo me encanta tenerte cerca... Conduces bien, el viento está contigo, eres el viento, no lo dudo ni un instante, harás tu sueño realidad..."

C o n t i n u a r á ...


	4. El baile

**El Dulce Sabor del Amor**

Capítulo IV:

**"El baile"**

Ir de compras con Michiru no solo era un martirio sino el desfalco de su decadente crédito en aquellas tiendas departamentales tan elegantes y costosas. A veces se preguntaba cuál era la atracción de probarse tanta ropa que a veces, de antemano sabían no les quedaría... aquello parecía un deber cívico: probarse toda la ropa habida y por haber, recibir elogios de las vendedoras, pedir el mismo vestido en tres o cuatro colores distintos y hasta tallas para finalmente no comprar nada o comprarlo todo, según el bolsillo.

Ésta era una de esas raras ocasiones en que su bolsillo radiaba de billetes y una de esas tantas ocasiones que satisfacer los deseos de Michiru le saldría tan costoso como un auto deportivo. Tomó su puesto en la caja, había una muchachilla bastante coqueta con la que se podría entretener haciéndola sacar todas las lociones y relojes para hombres hasta que Michiru y Amy terminaran por escoger la primera tanda de ropa con la que desfilarían ante sus exigentes ojos.

Amy de solo ver el precio se iba de espaldas, nunca podría su madre pagarle aquellos vestidos tan caros. Trataba de ser buena 'hermana menor adoptada' y le daba por su lado a Michiru tratando después de deshacerse de todos los vestidos que sobrepasaban lo que consideraba un costo considerable en aquella tienda.

- Pruébate primero éste... después éste y ... ya veremos

- No puedo pagarlo – repetía incesante para sí aterrada de pensar cuán caro resultaba ser mujer

Michiru sabía mucho sobre moda, la elegancia y otras tantas cosas. Vistió a Amy como a una muñequita preciosa de porcelana, sin llegar a hacerla verse demasiado maquillada y artificial pero sin perder de vista el toque femenino elegante y sofisticado. Haruka ya estaba lista jugueteaba con las llaves en espera de su pareja.

- ¿A qué hora volverán cariño?

- A las diez – contestó Haruka

- ¿A las diez? – preguntó asombrada

- Si pero a las diez a m de mañana

- ¡Haruka!

Estava convencida que su labor había sido magnífica. Les despidió dándoles mil y un recomendaciones a la pobre Haruka que se le fue la despedida en asentir con cierta mofa a las advertencias

- ¡Hasta mañana Michiru! – gritó Haruka desde el vehículo

Michiru les vio partir, se recargó en el marco de la puerta... el primer baile al que acudió... el primero a una fiesta informal. El equipo de baloncesto de su escuela había ganado el partido contra una escuela del este, así que darían una gran fiesta en honor a aquel tan merecido triunfo. Había una única razón para acudir: Haurka, aunque no fueran de la misma escuela, había sido invitada. Tomás un integrante del equipo le había confirmado a Marcela la asistencia de Haruka a la fiesta.

**& & &**

Arrugó el entrecejo Haruka estaba muy lejos de su alcance. Ésta era la primera fiesta a la que asistía, no le importaba mucho lo que los demás pensaran de ella ni mucho menos relacionarse con ellos, a veces en medio de tanta gente se sentía más sola y desvalida que ni en medio de una selva. Marcela no paraba de hablar de decirle dónde había comprado su vestido y cómo estaba loca por equis chico. Tenía permiso hasta las doce de la noche, hora razonable, según su padre, para que anduviera sola en la calle. Se había sentado cerca de la puerta no quería perder detalle. Observó llegar a Hanna acompañada de un muchacho mucho mayor que ella

- Es su primo – le susurró Marcela - ¿No es un encanto la bruja esa?

Tomás se encargaba de recibir a todos y ofrecerles bebidas. Ya uno de los muchachos había colado a la fiesta una botella de vodka y se sentía la intensidad de la juventud, la música sonando en medio de aquella agitada noche enloqueciendo más sus pensamientos hasta casi desquiciarla por completo. No iba a bailar con nadie, sabía que nadie la invitaría a bailar y sabía perfectamente que tenía otra razón para haber asistido a aquella fiesta. Miró el reloj

- Las once y diez – dijo para sí. Respiró profundamente

El rostro se le iluminó de Felicidad, dando paso a una esplendorosa sonrisa al ver llegar a Haruka. Lucía radiante se acercó a Michiru y le dio un beso en la mejilla así como a las otras dos chicas que la acompañaban

- Buenas noches

- ¡Qué milagro! – le dijo Marcela – sácame a bailar

- No vine a bailar

- Entonces a qué viniste

- A verte lindura

- Entonces invítame a bailar ¿Sí?

Haruka movió afirmativamente la cabeza mientras su vista recorría el salón en busca de la persona a la que había venido a ver

- Ya regreso y bailamos

- Yo le pedí al primera pieza así que no puede bailar primero con Hanna

- ¿Te gusta Haruka? – le preguntó Michiru

- A quien no... pero es solo para darle celos a mi amor platónico... Además quiero bailar con alguien con experiencia

Haruka fue directamente con Hanna habo algunos intercambios de frases, la chica parecía molesta y no dejaba de observar a su primo y de vez en cuando a la propia Michiru. Haruka sonrió y ambas salieron de lugar. Punto final, ahí iba su amor con otra sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

Las doce marcó aquel ingrato reloj dando fin a lo que pudo ser su noche esplendorosa. Salió presurosa y casi chocaba con Haruka que regresaba a la fiesta

- Por favor espere media hora – suplicaba al chofer de la limosina que no dejaba de repetirle que lo despedirían.

Por fin el hombre accedió.

Cuando Michiru regresó, Haruka bailaba con Marcela de verdad era excelente y tuvo tantas ensoñaciones en ese momento que no supo con certeza si se trataban de pasajes de su vida pasada o solo sueños febriles de una estudiante.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, música, pláticas, bebidas y ... Ángel.

- Ya lo vi – le dijo al oído Haruka

El chico en esos momentos levantaba la vista y al reconocerla casi corrió a saludarla

- Buenas noches

- Hola Ángel... mira quiero presentarte a Haruka

- ¿Tu novio? – hizo una mueca de interrogación que más pareció de desprecio

- Sí – se adelantó a contestar Haruka

No podían parar de reír las anécdotas universitarias sobraban y hasta las extrañas historias de su infancia. Haruka no entendía con certeza qué motivaba a Amy a ser tan...

- ¿Bailamos?

Era la hora de las románticas. Abrazó a Amy con soltura y delicadeza, éstas eran sus preferidas. Estaban a la vista de Ángel, se abrazó con más cariño y Amy cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la ficción

- Ábrelos ahora – le musitó Haruka

Ángel estaba muy serio con su rostro de pocos amigos y apretando con rabia el vaso al igual que los labios. Amy sonrió

- Está celoso

- Sí. No le gustas... le encantas

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- Algo así me hizo Michiru

- ¿Si? Cuenta

**& & &**

Después de bailar con Marcela había ido a sentarse muy cerca de la botana para ignorara la fiesta que por compromiso asistía. Mientras Michiru sentía enloquecerse. Tomás había sacado a todas las damas a bailar faltándole solamente Marcel, Hanna y Michiru... acudió con ésta última

- ¿Bailamos?

Accedió de inmediato. La pieza era una balada romántica que Tomás había pedido especialmente para bailar con Michiru. Javier sacó a bailar a Marcela quien por supuesto se hizo del rogar.

Haruka se quedó atónita, no tenía en claro qué clase de muchacha era Michiru, si aquel estúpido juego de celos estaba llevándose en sus narices con eficaces resultados o solo se trataba de que inconscientemente estaba encantada con aquella muchacha tan peculiar.

**& & &**

- La culpa la tuve yo – le dijo a Amy – no la saqué a bailar, me mostré indiferente y ella se vengó

- ¿Y después la sacaste a bailar?

- No, me fui a otra fiesta

Haruka se acercó para despedirse, tenía otras fiestas, otras urgencias y sobre todo la necesidad de aclarar lo que su intrincadamente maquilaba dentro de su cabeza.

- Nos vemos - le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Hueles mucho a licor – expresó Michiru preocupada

- Ya sabes cómo es de escandalosa la bebida

- Cuídate

- Tú también preciosa

Sus amigas no dejaron de interrogarle aquello se había convertido en una de las oficinas de la Agencia de Inteligencia ¿Por qué venía con Haruka? ¿¿De dónde había sacado aquel lujoso vestido? ¿Quién la había maquillado y arreglado? ¿Les dejaría bailar una pieza con Haruka?

- Fue un favor que me hizo, es todo – contestó la interpelada

Algo no andaba bien. No era envidia, claro que era magnífico ver a Amy tan radiante, jovial y tan esplendorosa como nunca. Pero había detalles importantísimos, empezando por el tipo de vestido que usaba, por la pareja, por su coqueteo... y las suspicacias se dejaron ver de inmediato

- Preciosas, Amy y yo nos tenemos que ir

Así quedó interrumpido el interrogatorio

- Hasta luego – se despidió la muchacha aún sonriendo

**& & &**

Como aquella noche de su primer baile estaba preocupada, pensando cómo les estaría yendo y cuántas anécdotas no le contarían al regreso. Se recostó en la cama, el teléfono timbró. Levantó el auricular a toda prisa

- ¿Haruka?

- Así me llamo – contestó

- ¿Cómo les fue?

- Deberías ver a Amy... No está contenta... sino feliz Ángel casi muere de los celos por mi causa

- Increíble hice un gran trabajo

- ¿Hiciste? Yo fui la que asistí a la fiesta

- Mira que abnegada y sufrida me saliste. Pobre de ti – le compadeció con su tono sarcástico

- No te burles ¿Y tú como éstas? ¿Te aburres sin mí?

- Para nada decidí invitar a alguien, espero no te moleste

- ¿A quién? – preguntó con curiosidad

- A André ¿lo recuerdas cariño?... lo he invitado para no sentirme sola ni desprotegida, imagínate si entra un ladrón

- ¿Cuál André? No conozco a ningún André

- Sí, si lo conoces. Acuerdate

- Mentirosa, no hay nadie contigo

- Claro que sí ¿quieres que te lo pase?

Haruka dudó esperó que en cualquier momento Michiru soltara la carcajada llamándole tonta por caer en el juego. Nada. Silencio

- ¿Cariño estás ahí?

- Sí, pásamelo

- ¿Y dónde están?

- En el mirador, ahora pásamelo

- André, bombón despierta te hablan por teléfono – oyó decir al otro lado de la línea

Debía estarle jugando una broma. Su memoria recorrió todos los rostrso conocidos y no encontró ninguno que encajara con aquel nombre

- Espera cariño, es que es MUY FLOJO y no despierta ¡André!

No escuchó más, estaba pálida. Pronto oyó una respiración, un bostezo... unh ronroneo y ... un ... un...

- Miau

"¡¿Un maullido?!"

- Ya cariño; no quiere hablar más contigo

- ¡André! Si ya lo recuerdo – gritó eufórica – el gato de la Señora Clout Amor ¿qué hace ese gato en casa?

- La señora Clout salió de viaje y ya sabes que Adré odia estar solo así que me ofrecí a cuidarlo. Por cierto cariño, el gato estará con nosotros toda la semana ¿no te molesta verdad?

Haruka rió

- Si André el GATO ¿Por qué no me dices las cosas COMPLETAS? – volvió a reír – no importa solo que no duerma en la cama luego tengo pelos de gato por todos lados

- Oops... lo siento ya se durmió ahí

- Agrr, no importa. Nos vemos mañana, cuida al gato

- Y tú a Amy

Amy de forma muy peculiar se resistió a regresar a casa sino hasta las dos de la madrugada y mantuvo en su casa a Haruka hasta pasadas las cinco platicándole de mil cosas. Tanto la notaba diferente que ya no sabía a ciencia cierta si se trataba del vestuario, del hecho de haber ingerido un poco de alcohol o peor aún la notable influencia que ejercía Michiru sobre la muchachita.

C o n t i n u a r á ...


	5. Torbellino de Sensaciones

**El Dulce Sabor del Amor**

Capítulo V:

**"Torbellino de sensaciones"**

No podía evitarse ponerse nerviosa en su presencia. Sonrojarse, tartamudear, hacer cosas tontas y torpes... un frasco se le resbaló de las manos y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Ángel acudió a su ayuda  
- Espera... se te encajó un vidrio – con mucho cuidado lo sacó  
- No es necesario – tartamudeó  
Ángel le tomó de la mano y con la delicadeza de una rosa limpió la sangre que se deslizaba por los dedos de la jovencita.  
- Dime el chico de la otra noche ¿te gusta?  
- ¿Cuál? ¿Haruka?  
- Sí creo que así se llama  
- Sí, me gusta – contestó muy segura no sin evitar sonrojarse. Ángel hizo una mueca de alegría que más parecía de disgusto  
- Y ¿sales mucho con él?  
- No a veces  
- ¿Es celosos?  
- Un poco - ¿por qué no le preguntaba de una buena vez si eran novios? Tal vez y Ángel sentía el mismo cosquilleo angustiante que ella sentía al tenerlo cerca  
- ¿Se enojará si te invito a cenar?  
- No tiene por qué  
- ¿Quieres acompañarme a cenar?  
- No  
- Ahm... bien

**& & &**

Había un dolor inexplicable, una impotencia difícil de expresar, no hallaba la forma de entrar en el corazón de aquella muchacha, no hallaba la forma de ser parte de ella, no había oportunidad, se quedó estática observaba a todo salir de aquella escuela pública, observó a Hanna cómo tomaba de la mano a Haruka cómo era parte de aquella turbulenta vida, no había mas si Hanna podía hacerle feliz por qué seguir aferrada dio media vuelta, las lágrimas se le escaparon, el amor le dolía, y nada podría curarlo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – volvió a preguntarle Marcela – has estado muy callada Michiru  
- No es nada, son los exámenes  
- De cuando acá te preocupan tanto... es Haruka ¿Verdad?  
Michiru sonrió, acababa de acertar  
- Ella ya no me interesa  
- Claro, no te interesa que Hanna la quiera tanto, la mime todo el día... la... la  
- Cállate... Marcela no lo entiendes, no vale la pena y quiero que respetes mi decisiones  
Guardo silencio, tenía razón Haruka de ninguna forma le correspondería.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó a casa de Hanna necesitaba compañía y no sabía quien mas podría dársela " No esta" fue la respuesta que recibió, se acostó en la cama cerró los ojos, llevaba días sin ver a Michiru, se levantó, ahora sabía a donde acudir.

Estuvo paseando por la calle donde vivía Michiru, no tocaría, si tenía suerte quizá saldría por casualidad y se verían. Se detuvo en su paseo qué le importaba lo que hiciera esa niña. Suspiró profundamente, debía reconocerlo sentía gran simpatía por ella.

**& & &**

Haruka no paraba de reír.  
- ¡Le dijiste que no! – gritaba Michiru furiosa  
- Creo que se ha enamorado de mi – alardeó Haruka para después volver a reír  
- Es que no me iba a dar permiso mi mamá. No esta noche – suspiró – ni ninguna – musitó  
- ¡Le dijiste no! Sin una explicación... nada solo un seco No – seguía gritando Michiru yendo y viniendo alrededor de la piscina  
- ¿Y por qué? – le interrogó Haruka extrañada de la actitud que estaba tomando su madre ante la madurez de Amy  
- Está tensa, simplemente ya no nos entendemos bien y no me da permiso de nada  
- No te preocupes ya habrá otra ocasión. No le hagas caso a Michiru

**& & &**

No debía sacar el auto, sabía que tendría problemas pero el suyo estaba en la cochera y su madre estaba en la sala, si le escuchaba salir tendría problemas, no lo pensó más nadie notaria la ausencia del auto. Tomó las llaves del cajoncito y salió sin hacer mucho ruido. Necesitaba respirar aire puro, le ahogaba la casa, la escuela la misma gente y a veces creía que hasta su propio ser.

Se sentó en la mesa del fondo pidió algo de tomar, deseaba huir deseaba dejar todo y volar tan lejos como el viento, ser libre. Se revolvió el cabello pensando en la frialdad de aquel mundo en el que coexistía, pensando en la soledad que le embargaba y que a pesar de tener lo indispensable para vivir se sentía desfallecer. Si alguien no la rescataba moriría esa misma tarde.

Condujo por la carretera, rebasando el límite de velocidad. Era una de tantas noches frías. Un auto salió de la nada para rebasarla, no pudo controlar el volante y en el impacto los cristales salieron disparados en lo que pareció una lluvia de vidrios. La vista se le nubló, el volante viró salvajemente. Sintió que algo le golpeaba con fuerza en la pierna después, después sólo había confusión, oía sonidos, voces, sirenas, creyó perder el conocimiento, un paramédico le sacaba del auto. Cerró los ojos esperando mitigar aquel dolor tan fuerte.

**& & &**

Amy creía que aquel perverso mundo se ensañaba con ella. Ya no sabía con certeza qué le pasaba iba de la tristeza a la felicidad sorpresiva, de la felicidad a la melancolía y así sucesivamente paseaba por estados de ánimo con una facilidad inimaginable.

Michiru estaba preocupada, el simple hecho que los últimos cinco días no hubiera dicho ni una sola palabra de Ángel era sinónimo de que algo turbio sucedía. Además tenía la impresión de que las estaba evitando. Decidió seguir todos sus movimientos, claro sin que ella lo supiera. Le sorprendió lo que vio. Amy se había sumido en un estado de apatía total, ya nada parecía importarle. Había vuelto a encerrarse en sus libros que nunca daño le harían, ni le exigirían imposibles, al contrario la perdían de sus problemas en aquellas hermosas letras encantadas que la trasladaban a lugares excitantes.  
- Pero qué bien finge esa niña  
Amy se mostraba natural, la vida marchaba bien y se lo dejaba en claro a todos  
- Déjame invitarle un café. Necesita despejar la mente – sugirió Haruka – se siente sola y lo peor es que desconfía de todos  
- Lo que nos incluye  
- Así es... se exige demasiado, no admitirá un fracaso. No logra entender que hay más en la vida que solamente sacar buenas notas...

**& & &**

Estaba colérico, eran las tres de la madrugada y Haruka aún no llegaba, golpeó la mesita y se dirigió al despacho. El teléfono sonó, la dama que le acompañaba levantó el auricular  
- ¿Haruka? ¿Dónde estás?... ¿Cómo?... ¡Haruka! – colgó angustiada. El hombre de inmediato imaginó que su hija debía tener algún problema.

No había nada que lamentar, mas que los daños del auto, su padre le miró molesto, sus ojos penetrantes le vieron con recelo sin decirle ninguna palabra  
- Lo importante es que estás bien – le dijo su madre abrazándola fuertemente  
La joven se sentía aún desubicada, el impacto había sido muy fuerte y no lograba tener ideas claras.  
Cerró los ojos ignorando la presencia de aquellos individuos.

Su padre se mostró frío y cortante, en su rostro se notaba lo molesto que estaba, seguramente no le haría ningún reproche y se tragaría su coraje como otras tantas veces. No había dado explicación alguna, no había dado una razón para haber sacado el auto tan tarde.

Jugueteó con la pluma, su esposa aún seguía concentrada en su computadora  
- No sucedió nada que lamentar – comentó la mujer con la vista fija en la pantalla de la computadora.  
Aquel comentario le pareció insulso  
- Haruka se nos atontó hay que pagar tres multas y negociar con el otro automovilista  
- Haruka no tuvo la culpa del accidente  
El hombre ignoró el comentario, aún estaba muy molesto.

De nuevo sólo se escuchó el teclear de la mujer, el hombre la veía con indiferencia.  
- A veces pienso que lo único que te importa es el dinero – comento con saña – No debiste darle ese auto  
- ¿El auto? ¿Qué tiene que ver el auto?  
- Tú y tus autos ¿por qué te empeñas en que Haruka haga cosas que tu no tuviste el valor de hacer?  
El hombre sonrió ante aquel reproche sin sustento. El tono de voz se tornó agresivo  
- Me molestó de sobre manera la forma en que la trataste, no tuvo la culpa del choque, ¡por dios! parece que te importó más la multa y los daños  
- Me molesta su actitud, se está saliendo de nuestro control...  
- ¿Control? No debiste darle ese maldito auto, sólo tiene quince años.  
- Por lo menos tuve la decencia de acordarme de su cumpleaños  
- Sabes que no fue mi intención  
- ¡Me casé contigo para darle una madre a mi hija!  
- ¿Por eso nos casamos? – gritó al borde de la histeria  
- Haruka está llegando al límite de mi paciencia – gritó molesto volviendo al punto de partida de la discusión – ¡No contribuyes a la solución!  
- Tampoco el auto  
- Necesita una madre, una madre de tiempo completo, lo único que haces es estar pegada a ese maldito aparatejo  
- ¡No me vengas con estúpidos reproches! Si buscas un culpable de su actitud vete a ti  
La discusión ahora eran violentos gritos de reproche que pronto despertaron a Haruka. La joven cerró los ojos de nueva cuenta, dio media vuelta y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada ya no quería oírlos más.

Oyó que alguien entraba en la habitación, no quiso averiguar de quien se trataba, oyó el rechinido de la cama, una leve caricia le recorrió sus cabellos  
- Haruka - Le susurró su madre. La muchacha abrió los ojos – ¿cómo te sientes?  
- Estoy bien – contestó en tono agresivo  
- Necesitamos hablar... tu padre esta muy molesto, tiene razón y lo sabes, cariño vas de mal en peor... He pensado en una buena solución... necesitas mantenerte ocupada, una amiga mía puede darte trabajo en una biblioteca. Sólo será temporal  
- No me interesa – contestó con sequedad  
- Sólo quiero ayudarte. No te cierres por favor

**& & &**

Había tenido otra discusión con su madre a veces creía que el problema estaba en ella misma ¿Quién era la del mal carácter? Tenía razón en estar molesta, no era su culpa olvidar ir a hacer las compras, olvidarse de llevar equis paquete o de llevar equis vestido a la tintorería, su cabeza estaba ocupada en asuntos más trascendentales.  
- ¿Por qué no limpiaste la casa?  
- Porque no me dio la gana – le había contestado molesta, ¿era necesario que le interrumpiera en su proyecto por pequeñeces como esas?  
Amy no era así, había cambiado por las circunstancias. Ya estaba en universidad y le seguían mangoneando como a una niña de diez años. Su madre necesitaba darse cuenta que ya había madurado, sabía que esa no era la forma de demostrárselo pero en el momento la tensión, la rabia y hasta ese chispazo de agresividad le nublaba la razón y actuaba como una adolescente prepotente, sí como lo que era al fin y al cabo.

**& & &**

Caminó lentamente, la vida le parecía tan simple y llena de contrariedades, bajó la vista no tenía ganas de llegar a casa  
- Hola Michiru – le saludó Javier  
- Javier, hola... buscas a Marcela?  
- Sí... nos hemos enojado y quiero... quiero disculparme  
- Se ha ido a casa temprano.  
- Lástima. ¿Cómo has estado?  
- Muy bien, con trabajo, estamos en exámenes  
- También nosotros, pero yo me siento detrás del cerebrito del salón. – sonrió maliciosamente  
- ¡Aprovechado! Ponte a estudiar... ¿Y a los demás como les ha ido? – la pregunta era muy general, quería saber algo sobre Haruka, tenía semanas de no verla  
- En general pasaremos... Haruka dejó la escuela... creo  
- ¿Cómo?  
- ¿No supiste? Tuvo hace poco un accidente, no le pasó gran cosa, pero su padre estaba fúrico, el auto quedó hecha pedazos y bueno ya no creo que regrese a la escuela  
Michiru arqueó la ceja su rostro notaba desconcierto, era una idea estúpida, Haruka estaba echando su vida por la borda  
- Hablaré con ella  
- Yo que tú ni lo intentaba, está insoportable... vamos todos lo veíamos venir encontró un buen pretexto y punto  
Michiru suspiró Javier tenía razón

Dos días después pensaba aún que era lo adecuado, tenía tantas ganas de verla, Marcela le había dicho que Haruka estaba bien, quería verla; debía dejar de pensar en ella, tenía que entregar un trabajo esa misma semana y aún no tenía nada, ahora caminaba a otra biblioteca de la ciudad. Pronto llegó, se veía grande el local, quizá si tuvieran algún libro que le ayudara, subió la gradas rápidamente y entro al recinto.

Tocó fuertemente en el mostrador  
- Diga en que le puedo...  
Michiru se quedó petrificada, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro  
- ¡Haruka!  
La joven rubia le devolvió la sonrisa, se rascó la frente  
- Hola – se inclinó sobre el mostrador para besar la mejilla de la joven en un cortés saludo– ¿en que te puedo ayudar?  
- ¿Cómo has estado? Supe que tuviste un accidente  
- Bien, sólo fue el susto, mírame – dijo extendiendo los brazos horizontalmente – nada de preocupación  
Michiru le veía con ternura, a veces los deseos se hacen realidad, sonrió satisfecha  
- Te ves bien... estas más delgada... más guapa  
Haruka rió nerviosamente  
- ¿Trabajas aquí?  
Haruka miró a uno y otro lados volvió a sonreír  
- Si, es temporal, tengo que pagar los daños...– meneó la cabeza  
Michiru bajó la vista y meneó la cabeza en un reproche  
- No fue mi culpa, el otro auto se pasó el alto... es solo que me atonté y cuando levantaron el acta me pusieron como culpable.. de todos modos no quería discutirlo  
- Debiste hacer algo... de verdad te atontaste. Lo único bueno es que no te paso nada grave  
Haruka volvió a sonreír, la joven la ponía nerviosa

**& & &**

Sus ojos no se apartaban de su libro. Sentía las penetrantes miradas de Haruka y Michiru, sabía que tomar un café con ellas equivalía a la muerte. No les debía una explicación de su comportamiento, ni les permitiría que se entrometieran en su vida. Su cabeza estaba revuelta con toda aquella información de la escuela, de sus cursos, de los libros que leía, de los videos y ahora no tenía tiempo para permitirle a su bobo corazón enredarse en aquella trampa mortal llamada amor. Pronto vendría la competencia estatal de Química y ella debía ganarlo, se trataba de cuestión de honor, de una obligación.  
- ¿Cómo va la escuela? – le preguntó Haruka  
- Bien – contestó con toda la sequedad que era capaz de expresar  
De nuevo el embriagador silencio.  
- ¿Y cómo lo tomaste Michiru? – preguntó Amy sin separar su atención del libro  
- Qué  
- Qué Haruka fuera mujer... que no tuvieras los mismos gustos que la gente común  
- Yo siempre supe que Haruka era mujer, es difícil explicarte cómo me di cuenta... aunque eso más bien deberías preguntárselo a Haruka, ella fue la que no admitía que yo le amara  
Amy volteó a verla  
- Tenía muchos asuntos que arreglar mi vida no marchaba bien y en casa estábamos pasando por un difícil momento... tal vez y no admitía quien era... me odiaba

**& & &**

La evitaba, sí solo eso hacía, tenía la impresión que al acercarse a aquella niña y dejarla entrar en su corazón su vida daría una vuelta radical de 360 grados y no se sentía con la facultad de afrontarlo. Tenía miedo. Michiru era muy persistente, tenía una forma muy sutil de acercársele. El jueves estuvo esperándola a la salida del trabajo, sacó de su carpeta la invitación que con tanto recelo guardaba  
- Hola Michiru  
- ¿Cómo estás?  
- Bien. Y tú  
- También gracias. El otro día te asombraste de que tocara el violín y dijiste que te gustaría escucharme tocar ¿era en serio?  
- Si  
Michiru le entregó la invitación. Su corazón se aceleró. Tenía la impresión que esa noche se definiría los caminos de sus vidas  
- ¿A las siete el sábado? – leyó Haruka  
- Sí ¿podrás ir?  
- No lo creo, pero gracias. Nos vemos después – se despidió con la frialdad de un hielo

**& & &**

- ¡Ah! Pero eso no fue lo peor. Haruka tuvo el descaro de hacerse la difícil y acabó asistiendo al barco donde tocaría y solo para estar de criticona y...  
- ¡Criticona! – chillo Haruka  
- Si acuérdate de mi cuadro  
- ¡Ah sí!  
- Y para hacerme sentir mal, peor que un gusano. De solo acordarme me dan ganas de ... – gruño  
- Está mal humorada – dijo Haruka ignorándola – El gato no la dejó dormir  
Si la había dejado en las escaleras con la advertencia de que le dejara en paz. Cuando la vio marcharse se arrodilló llorando sin consuelo, la aborrecía, la odiaba y a la vez la amaba. Lo que no sabía era que Haruka había quedado muy arrepentida de sus palabras. No creía, más bien no quería ver que Michiru le amaba, que aquel sentimiento era puro y no se trataba como con otras tantas de sus admiradoras de simples fascinaciones por salir con una persona importante o diferente.  
- ¿No te ama quien quieres que te ame? – le preguntó su madre al verla tan pensativa en las escaleras  
Haruka se sorprendió de que aquella mujer pudiera leer sus sentimientos  
- No, no es eso. ¿Cómo sabes cuándo es amor y cuándo capricho?  
- No debes juzgar a las personas por su condición social, tal vez esa personita sea muy rica, te parezca ególatra y hasta presumida pero a veces es el medio en el que debes moverte, acabas aprendiendo modismos que no van con tu naturaleza real. Date al oportunidad de averiguar si esa personita realmente te ama o solo te desea... yo creo que aquí sentada en las escaleras lo único que lograrás es averiguar cuánta gente pasa al día por aquí  
Haruka sonrió y echó la cabeza atrás.  
- Sal y diviértete... esa personita solo espera un momento para encontrar si aquello que siente es real. Tal vez al primer intento no se dé ese amor puro pero conforme conoces a las personas vas a prendiendo más acerca de ti misma y de cómo te ven los demás. No esperes que venga tu amor verdadero a tocar la puerta y decirte que es lo que has estado buscando ¡sal!  
- ¿Y mi padre?  
- Yo te cubro.

No fueron sencillos los días venideros. Una tensa calma se tendió sobre su vida. Michiru se alejó de haruka sin embargo seguía protegiéndola como ángel guardián nocturno. Sabía que tarde o temprano se revelaría su identidad, sus antepasados despertarían de su largo sueño y cuando ese momento llegara, cuando fuera el momento de convertirse en Sailor Uranus ella se lo impediría. No quería verla caminar en aquel horrible sendero.

- Tengo que regresar a casa. Me gusta escuchar sus historias de amor. Buena tarde – se despidió Amy

Continuará…


	6. Soledad

**"EL DULCE SABOR DEL AMOR"**

**Capítulo VI:**

**"Soledad"**

" Sé que no dependes de nadie, no pretendo retenerte, eres libre y siempre lo serás, siempre has sido fiel a ti misma, no creo en el destino, es algo tan profundo que me atrae, no sé si eres para mí, pero pienso averiguarlo."

Haruka había escogido pelear al lado de Michiru no tanto por el sentido de deber sino por las declaraciones que le hiciera la joven. Muy en el fondo admitía que la amaba. Días después del incidente del autódromo notó a Michiru indiferente, hasta con cierta frialdad que la desconcertó por completo. Michiru estaba confundida, por momentos creía que Haruka se mantendría a su lado por una obligación. Ella no quería retenerla así, prefería que se fuera.

Salía de la escuela caminando sin pensar, sin observar y sin sentir. Deseando echar el tiempo atrás y poder haber ganado el corazón de Haruka antes que esa pluma transformadora apareciera. Haruka le cerró el paso  
- Toma – le dijo la joven rubia entregándole una hermosa rosa roja  
- ¿Es para mí? – el rostro de Michiru se inundó de felicidad – gracias  
- No se te olvide nos vemos a las cinco en la biblioteca

**& & &**

Cambió de página. Sintió la presencia de alguien, no le interesó averiguar de quién se trataba. Ángel se había sentado junto a ella, no sabía si interrumpirle o volver más tarde. Sacó de su carpeta una hoja y la deslizó suavemente por la mesa hasta dejarla a la vista de la joven. Amy reaccionó "¿Un curso?" separó la vista de su libro y sus ojos se toparon con los de Ángel  
- No tienes que pagar nada. Si te interesa, solo llena la ficha, el material va por cuenta de la universidad – explicó Ángel  
Ya conocía la temática, no necesitaba explicación alguna. Los mejores estudiantes acudían a los cursos becados, que les servía para su currículo más que para sus propios conocimientos.  
- Es sobre el genoma humano y otros temas de interés  
Amy volvió a su libro sin prestarle más interés al muchacho o al curso.

Había decidido acudir al curso solo para matar el aburrimiento y tener una buena excusa para evitar salir de casa los fines de semana  
- Amy es una buena oportunidad para que conozcas a Ángel – le explicaba Michiru – platica con él, conócelo, las cosas se dan por sí mismas pero Amy sobre todo y por favor muéstrate más entusiasta. Muestra interés por los que te rodeamos  
- Si claro – ¿interés? Nada ya lo motivaba

**& & &**

No paraba de reír, las tonterías que Haruka había contestado en su examen de química bien ameritaban el dos. Por fin la joven rubia se cansó de las burlas de su compañera y le arrebató la hoja arrugándola y guardándola en su mochila  
- Date por bien servida de que haya regresado a la escuela  
- Perdona. No era mi intención – intentó disimular su sonrisa – Quizá pueda ayudarte, ya es hora de que apruebes ¿no lo crees?  
Haruka suspiró necesitaba de un milagro para memorizar el grueso libro de química.

Tenían dos horas estudiando. Haruka se mostraba inquieta, muy fastidiada y apunto de explotar: ya se paraba, ya se sentaba. Entonces Michiru sugirió un pequeño descanso, un paseo por la calle para despejar la mente  
- Hacía mucho que no estudiaba tanto – comentó la muchacha  
- Habrá que desempolvar tu cerebro  
La caminata siguió. La tensión creció, ni una ni otra sabían que decir, almas tan diferentes. Pronto Michiru tomó iniciativa y le comentó sobre sus clases de violín, después le habló de pintura y arte  
- Para agradecerte tus molestias – comentó con solemnidad – estoy dispuesta a posar para uno de tus dibujos  
- ¿En serio? Vaya que sorpresa – exclamó Michiru agradecida  
El silencio volvió a reinar, no bastó mucho para hacer que Haruka hablara mas que una palabra : Autos

**& & &**

No asistió el primer día del curso, prefirió quedarse en casa a ver un video que había rentado, ya había leído el libro ahora vería la película y la criticaría... aunque fuera de dibujos animados. No necesitaba ir a clases, con solo presentarse al examen bastaba. El teléfono timbró cuando el video comenzaba, dejó que la contestadora se activara  
- Amy, soy Rei, solo hablaba para invitarte, si no tienes mucha tarea a una romántica velada ya sabes que de romántica no tiene nada pero será divertido  
La chica frunció el ceño ¿Por qué siempre hacían fiestas cuando ella estaba en cursos? Sabían perfectamente que le dejaban mucho trabajo y no podía acudir. Media hora después el teléfono volvió a sonar  
- Amy, si estás ahí contesta – era su madre – estoy preocupada, es muy tarde. Háblame en cuanto llegues  
¿Hablarle? No, no lo haría. A veces parecía que no existía, le había repetido cinco veces de su curso y los horarios y su madre ahora lo olvidaba. Si tan preocupada estaba que se molestaras en buscarla y no solo en marcar. Volvió su atención al televisor

**& & &**

- Haruka ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera ida al cine?  
- Cómo olvidarlo – sonrió – un demonio nos atacó. Fue la primera vez que luchamos juntas... Fue todo un caos. Tropezaste conmigo y el cine cerró cuatro días por reparaciones.  
Michiru se había interpuesto entre el ataque del demonio y Sailor Uranus por una sola razón Amor. Al ver los ojos fulgurantes de su compañera había inventado esa tonta excusa. No podía ver sufrir a su persona especial, no podía dejar de cuidarla y de amarla con la misma intensidad.  
- Me tropecé – dijo con un hilo de voz  
- Vuelve hacer algo tan estúpido y prometo matarte – gritaba encolerizada  
- No me amenaces hago lo que puedo y creo conveniente  
- ¡¿Conveniente?! – pateó el suelo con furia – Neptium usa la cabeza  
- ¿Yo? ¡Y tú! No fue nada inteligente tu ataque, demasiado circo por nada – le recriminó con rabia  
Sailor Uranus acabó más encolerizada, su carácter difícil apenas mostraba una punta de todo aquel iceberg. Michiru la observó con cuidado, si lograba entenderla bien su molestia estaba en que arriesgó su vida para salvarla ¿Acaso era preocupación? ¿Había sentido el mismo temor que ella sintió cuando el demonio atacó a su compañera sin piedad?

Haruka se destransformó y la dejó en el cine con sus cavilaciones y su sonrisa irónica  
- ¿Me invitarías al cine?  
- Claro – sonrió Haruka

Estaba jugueteando con las teclas del piano, Michiru seguía revisando el diario del día  
- No vuelvas – tomó aire – No vuelvas a entrometerte en mis asuntos – ultimó la muchacha rubia  
- Si me afectan a mí, lo seguiré haciendo te guste o no  
- No necesito que me defiendas, ni me cuides... no me gusta que te arriesgues por mi, si las dos morimos ¿quién terminará nuestra misión?  
"Y yo que sé a mi solo me importas tú"  
Haruka rozó con sus labios el fino cuello de Michiru, su cuerpo entero temblaba con la sola idea de perderla, con la sola idea de saberse de nueva cuenta sola para enfrentar a aquel mundo extraño.  
- Solo prométeme una cosa  
- La que quieras – le susurró Haruka  
- No me abandones  
Haruka se separó de ella, le miró con ternura negando con la cabeza  
- Debemos poner prioridades, y la primera debe ser sobrevivir para cumplir nuestra misión. No podemos estarnos vigilando mutuamente...  
- No me pidas que te abandone  
- Solo te pido que confíes en que cada una hará hasta lo imposible por sobrevivir para... para  
- ¿Me amas?  
Y Haruka sonrió callando a su corazón

**& & &**

Daba vueltas alas hojas de su cuaderno. Hoy no había dio a clases así que no tenía tarea. ¿qué podía hacer con todo su tiempo libre? Sacó de su mochila su mesada y se encaminó al video a rentar tres o cuatro películas que deseaba ver ¿Por qué le era tan difícil amar? ¡Hasta urticaria le daba con las cartas! Primero Richard un muchacho que en la secundaria se había enamorado de ella. Aquello no era amor, no nunca, aquello era idolatría, el muchacho no la admiraba la idolatraba... luego Taiki que al final de cuentas terminó enamorado de una muchacha más alegre y extrovertida. Estaba hastiada de su vida.

Llegó a casa alrededor de las ocho de la noche, su hija no estaba y parecía que en todo el día no había ido a la casa. Ya no sabía qué estaba pasando, lo único evidente era la apatía que Amy mostraba por todo y todos. Cuando llegaba si tenía suerte y estaba en casa, estaba encerrada en su habitación, a veces deambulaba por la casa como exasperada para terminar riñendo por tonterías. Varias veces había intentado hablar con su hija sin gran logro, no había insistido mucho aparte de no tener tiempo para ello no cabía en su mente qué clase de problemas pudiera tener la chica.

Ya se había desesperado. Volvió a tocar ahora con más fuerza, definitivamente esa niña no le abriría. Sacó el celular de su bolso y marcó furiosa "Está hablando a la casa de la familia Mizuno por el momento no estamos deje su mensaje después del tono" frunció el ceño apostaba su honor a que estaba en casa  
- Amy abre la puerta o la tiro ¡Sé que estás ahí!  
Nada. Volvió a tocar frenéticamente el timbre. Intentó calmarse respiró profundamente, volvió a marcar  
- Amy, estoy preocupada... Hablemos. ¡No pienso irme sin verte! – gritó histérica Michiru  
Silencio  
Tardó en decidirse, Michiru era muy persistente y seguramente no dejaría de tocar el timbre hasta que abriera.  
- Hola  
- ¿Por qué no quieres verme?  
- Estaba en el baño – se excusó  
- No has ido a la Universidad y tus profesores ya pasaron un reporte a asuntos escolares ¿Qué te sucede?  
- No es nada. Simplemente no tengo tiempo, trabajo en un proyecto muy importante...  
- ¿Si? ¿Cuál?  
- ¡Ninguno! ¿Satisfecha? No me ha dado la gana ir y punto. Agradecería me dejaras de molestar

Continuará…


	7. A la deriva

**"EL DULCE SABOR DEL AMOR"**

**Capítulo VII:**

**"A la deriva"**

Una ocupación cualquiera que fuera, un acto para sobrevivir a la tempestad y su corazón no reaccionaba ante las acciones que se presentaban. Se sentaba hasta delante en clase observaba por largas y tediosas horas al profesor en turno y su cabeza seguía en otros lugares. Sonaba la chicharra terminaba otra clase y el expositor empacaba sus cosas

- Señorita Mizuno

- Diga profesor – bajó la mirada temerosa de que descubriera el aburrimiento que la batía

- Tengo un chico en la preparatoria que desea entrar a la Facultad de Medicina

- Pues buena suerte – no importaba si el mundo en ese preciso momento se derretía, si vivían o lloraban, si morían o eran presa de la algarabía

- Me gustaría mucho que usted lo prepara para presentar el examen de admisión...

- ¿Yo? – comentó extrañadísima

- Sí, le acreditaré puntos extras por ello... no sé que pase por su vida y sea lo que sea ya se ve reflejado en su desempeño escolar... ya no vendrá a mi clase ni hará examen si acepta

- Lo pensaré

**& & &**

"No quiero retenerte a mi lado por una obligación, no quiero que el deber te impulse a estar conmigo... si es así preferible no habernos conocido. Sé que en otras vidas estuvimos juntas, que fuimos felices pero nadie nos dice que obligadamente debamos repetir la historia... tal vez, solo tal vez pueda realizarse ese sueño. Háblame cuéntame qué te lleva a estar junto a mí"

Un sonido vacío en medio de las calles, un cuerpo delicado e inocente llorando, sentada en una banca de cualquier parque y en un suspiro penetró a sus pulmones el olor a tierra mojada para rejuvenecer sus fuerzas

- Michiru – dijo esa voz perfecta que tanto adoraba

- No podemos hacer nada...

Aquella tarde la madre de Michiru había conocido a Haruka y más o menos éstos eran los acontecimientos: Le vio saludar cariñosamente a su hija, observó sus azules ojos y con mirada fría barrió aquel atlético cuerpo. Quizá a primera vista no del todo había logrado adivinar que se trataba de una mujer, eso sucedió a mitad de la tarde, pero lo que le había incitado a odiarla en primera instancia era su apellido y la forma tan amorosa en que trataba a Michiru

- Te prohíbo cualquier amistad con Haruka

- ¡No puedes dictar a quien amaré o no!

Y no podía mandar en corazón ajeno. Ahora Michiru lloraba sin entender el motivo que su madre la obligaba a sobreprotegerla. Haruka se sentó en la banca la tomó en brazos y Michiru se deshizo en llanto.

Distraída caminaba pensando en cuánto tiempo tenía sin verlo. Tal vez después de todos estos años de ausencia hubiera cambiado... madurado. Estaba sorprendida de la inmensa brecha que entre ellos se había abierto así como la distancia en tiempo entre uno y otro encuentro. No lo jugaba solo pensaba si la amaba, si de verdad ella Amy Mizuno tenía un peso importante en su vida. Porque para ella su padre solo se traba de un extraño conocido, hasta sabía más de la vida del chico de la cafetería que de su propio padre

- ¡Adiós guapa! – oyó un par de voces obscenas que le gritaron al pasar por una construcción – ¿Te acompaño lindura?

Hecha una fiera volteó a quienes emitían aquellos piropos. Sus ojos se hallaron con la cínica sonrisa de un muchacho joven que escudado en el periódico evitaba verle a los ojos

- ¿Te es muy simpático molestar a las mujeres?

- Pero si yo no fui – se defendió el muchacho

Amy nunca había sido una persona agresiva y mucho menos con la iniciativa que hoy estaba tomando. El chico la sacó de sus casillas, más de lo que ya estaba, aquellos ojos negros saboreándola victoria de verla explotar, su expresión antipática, arrogante y petulante...

- Majadero ¡Pero con que tipos se topa una estos días! – decía Amy encaminando sus pasos a su destino

- ¡Como si fueras muy bonita! – y Amy se paró en seco giró sobre sus talones con el rostro coloreado de rojo intenso

- ¡Qué dijiste!

- Tengo malos días pero no malos gustos no piropiaría a alguien ... ehm... pues así... así como tú

Las carcajadas de los albañiles hicieron que Amy regresara a su forma habitual de ser. Ahora avergonzada y humillada dio media vuelta para seguir su curso

**& & &**

Todo había comenzado como una fría sensación recorriendo su espina dorsal, un palpitar desfrenado y un loco frenesí que no medía convicciones ¿Qué había hoy de peculiar en la biblioteca? Quizá la tranquilidad, quizá el aire acondicionado o el olor a libros nuevos quizá solamente la soledad. El silencio reinaba en la gigantesca habitación, ella estaban en un rincón cerca de la estantería marcada con el número trescientos. Michiru se acaba de levantar en busca de otro libro. Ella se aburría mucho, la química no solo le producía sueño sino malestar, sentía el ambiente caliente y su presión descendiendo a cero. No lograría entender las nomenclaturas, no importaba cuanto se esforzara Michiru o ella misma siempre acaba donde había comenzado.

Michiru podría estar contenta, podría mostrar que la vida iba bien pero en sus ojos leía la tristeza, ahora se preguntaba qué seguiría, si tendría que enfrentar a todos los Kaioh para poder amar libremente a Michiru. Quizá hoy enloquecería. Si es que no lo había hecho ya porque en todo caso sería la perfecta excusa de Haruka Tenou para la acción que estaba por emprender.

Michiru se sentó de nueva cuenta, ahora trataba de explicarle cómo se realizaban los cambios de electrones entre los elementos químicos o algo así Haruka había dejado de escucharla

- Suena bien – le musitó Haruka al oído

No importaba la materia, no importaba nada sino solo esos resplandecientes ojos que hoy guardaban la tristeza. Hizo su cuerpo hacia el frente quedando a milímetros del rostro de Michiru. Y ella respondió separándose en cuestión de segundos. Haruka se levantó y tomó a Michiru por la cintura, estaba cansada y hasta algo apasionada, tomó aire, suspiró en su oído. Entonces entendió que debía permanecer quieta, que el ambiente se tornaba oscuro y estaba apunto de cometer un error. Y el error ocurrió, se disponía a sentarse pero Michiru la tomó de la barbilla sonriendo le nombró algún elemento de la química hasta que finalmente los labios de Michiru rozaron sus labios y la pasión se desbordaba, aquello era inverosímil, tan fantástico, tan irreal como un sueño del que ninguno quería despertar. Suspiró volviendo a tomar esos labios carmines, la seducía, moría y vivía en sus labios, caminaron un poco y terminaron en la mesa tendidas, ahora la mano de Haruka recorría aquellos pechos jóvenes mientras Michiru se hacía a la espalda de Haruka como un náufrago a su tabla. El encanto no podía durar más.

Aquel mar de sensaciones, aquel siniestro aroma a desconocido impregnado en su piel y sobre todo el dulce sabor de esos labios prodigiosos. No había tiempo, ni espacio ni censura, existía el amor existía en el silencio sin ser palpable sin ser nombrado, solo estaba ahí tomando posesión de lo que le correspondía. ¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta que amaba a Michiru? Tal vez hacía mucho tiempo. Tanto que su inconsciente había desistido a emprender aquella aventura que no comprendía ¿Por qué desatarla ahora? ¿Por qué cuando más le aterraba amar lo había hecho?

- ¡Para! – gritó Michiru alejando a Haruka de su lado y sus fríos labios pronunciaron sentencia – Lo siento, no debió ser

¿Tendría tanto miedo como ella lo tenía? ¿Le amaba? Haruka se levantó con la mirada perdida en los libros de la estantería aún saboreando esos labios y sin poder para el remolino en que se batía su mente y su corazón, sin poder entenderse a sí misma o a sus acciones

- Lo siento – masculló con su gruesa voz

No dijo más ni esperó algún comentario solo se fue. Huyó antes de verse obligada a rechazar a Michiru... antes de mentirle y confesarle que no la amaba

**& & &**

Su mirada se mantuvo en las hojas de su libro ¿Sería a caso hoy su día de mala suerte? No creía en los horóscopos pero tal vez... esta mañana había leído el suyo y decía clara y concisamente evitar salir y parase en algún restaurante. No, simplemente cuentos, tomó su café y continuó la espera que ya se había prolongado por espacio de media hora. Oyó entre pensamientos una voz que le era familiar pero no lograba saber a quién pertenecía. Cerró de golpe su libro observando con frialdad que sus sospechas eran cierta

- ¿Otra vez él?

Sí de nuevo el chico arrogante de ojos negros sentado en la mesa de lado con su sonrisa burlesca esperando por ser captada por algún ingenuo... ingenua en este caso. El muchacho le dirigió una mirada y al reconocerla esbozó una mueca burlona. Amy se levantó de la silla caminó hasta la mesa de joven con esa expresión desafiante poco vista en ella

- ¿Me estás siguiendo?

- ¡Yo! Creí que habíamos dejado en claro que no tengo malos gustos

Amy estuvo a punto de propinarle un certero pisotón pero por raro que sonara regresó a ella la calma. Dio media vuelta repitiendo que no dejaría que cualquiera la sacara de sus casillas. Fue entonces a la caja y pidió su cuenta, no se iba a quedar ni un minuto más en el mismo sitio que ese despreciable muchacho

- Son 74

Revisó sus bolsillos, su expresión se tornó oscura, preocupada y hasta angustiada. Volvió a meterse las manos a todos los bolsillos de sus ropas

- Olvidé mi dinero

- ¿No tiene par apagar? – interrogó la cajera desdeñosamente

- Yo lo pagaré – intervino el muchacho

- ¡Ni muerta! No me dé la cuenta, deme otro café – ante la mirada suspicaz de la cajera agregó – Tengo dinero de sobra par apagarle

- Yo no lo creo – le susurró el muchacho – Te vas a quedar a lavar platos

Amy se coloreó de rojo carmín y cinco minutos después tenía en su mesa servido un café que no podía pagar. Sorbió lentamente aquella mezcla su única salvación era que llegara su padre al que ya tenía buen rato esperando y ya dudaba mucho acudiera a la cita que él mismo pidió.

- Me plantó – frunció el ceño

El muchacho pasó y con la mano le dijo adiós y ella se escondió entre su libro

- Lava bien los platos – gritó desde la puerta

- La cuenta por favor – sí su fin ya lo había aplazado por una hora, no podía seguirse haciendo la y tonta y menos esperara que el chico volviera para carcajearse a expensa suya

- Ya la pagó el joven que se acaba de ir – le dijo la mesera

No sabía si agradecerlo, enfurecer, reír o llorar. Hoy no era su día. Tomó sus cosas y regresó a su casa

**& & &**

Su vida se volvía van, tan vacía y llena de la nada que le dolía si quiera respirar. Por enteras horas esperaba que sonara el teléfono y éste nunca cumplía su capricho. Cómo había detenido aquel beso cuando ella también lo deseaba, era cierto ella lo propició y con certeza sabía que ella había besado primero, seguramente Haruka estaría desconcertada y ella ahí en su habitación con el alma hecha pedazos. Eran sus padres, en el fondo los amaba a pesar de todo y sentía algo de terror al pensar en enfrentarlos. Una medida comprensiva alegaban aquellos sujetos que le habían dado loa vida cuando le prohibieron verse con Haruka. Una oportunidad pedía a grito silencios, una oportunidad par amar. Mirarse a los ojos sin ocultar la drástica verdad, gritarle al cielo los sueños que tenía sobre Haruka y la animaban a dormir más de sus horas regulares. Estaba vagando en la nada. Solo eso.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama antes de oír sonar el teléfono como loco quiso contestar pero la pesadez de su cuerpo le impidió hacerlo y oyó a su madre hablando con algún extraño finalmente colgó y ella siguió ensombrecida pro el mismo pensamiento

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada mamá

- ¿Es por Haruka? ¿O cómo se llamaba?

- Quiero dormir... solo eso

- ¿A las tres de la tarde?

- Sí a las tres

- Llámale

- ¿A quien? – preguntó más dormida que despierta

- A Haruka

- Lo haré cuando despierte o tal vez mañana

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Solo quiero dormir

C o n t i n u a r á ...


	8. Sin razones

**EL DULCE SABOR DEL AMOR**

**Capítulo VIII:**

**  
"Sin razones"**

Un instante para descifrar su persona. Frente a sus ojos al típico niño genio que nadie en la escuela quiere por sus modos raros de ser y hasta esa extraña vanidad en que se envuelve. Tenía dieciséis años, el cabello lacio hasta el hombro color castaño y unos ojos que se escondían entre los mechones que caían. Tenían cinco minutos y el chico no podía decirle nada, estaba tan tartamudo que Amy hacía hasta lo imposible para no terminar carcajeándose. Si no se equivoca esa misma expresión boba y azorada que mantenía el chico era la misma expresión que sus amigas tenían al conocer a un guapísimo galán... ¿Ella guapa? Y esta vez soltó la carcajada.

- Señorita Mizuno – saludó su profesor llegando a la sala

- Profesor – sonreía con tanto encanto que el chico hasta babeaba

- ¿Ya conoció a Mitzachi?

- Desconocía el nombre. Mucho gusto. Amy Mizuno.

- Bueno pero Mitzachi no te quedes allí parado llévala a tu laboratorio

Mitzachi resultó ser el hijo de su profesor, un chico que ascendió dos grados y hoy estaba un pelo de reprobar química por su falta de atención, sus constantes errores, su despistes y tantos pretextos que Amy conocía para evadir la propia responsabilidad

- ¿Cuántas horas inviertes a química?

- No...No... No... No...

- ¿No sabes?

- Sí... No... Sí...No... No sssssé – tartamudeaba tanto que Amy ya estaba sería mente pensando en catalogarlo como retrazo mental

Trató de hacerle un examen para evaluar su nivel, el pobre chico estaba tan nervioso que ni su nombre pudo escribir correctamente. Así que las fallas restantes fueron nimiedades. Pensó en dejarle hacer una plana de su nombre o tal vez decirle al padre que su hijo carecía de cerebro.

- Pupuedo hacerlo mememejo... puedo hacerlo mejor... no..no..no.. le digas a mi papapadre

- Mañana vendré, estudia el primer capítulo y ya veremos

**& & &**

No pasaría química y menos si pensaba tanto en Michiru. Se concentraba en mirar el horizonte soñando con un mejor mañana para ella. Tal vez debía llamarla. O simplemente olvidarla. Suspiró, tan fuerte que su misma pasión se liberó en aquel acto físico para viajar por el cielo hasta llegar a su amor.

- Moriré – repitió en un murmullo

- Pero primero enfermarás – sonrió su madre – Te buscan

- No quiero ver a nadie

- Es una simpática muchachita que quiere decirte algo muy rápido, creo debes bajar.

Ahí estaba, Michiru Kaioh y su semblante triste, no pudo mirarla a los ojos, temía descifrar el fin último de su visita y entonces morir allí mismo del amor. Michiru sonrió tratando de que la joven cambiara esa expresión de autodefensa, ella no era el enemigo.

- Les dejo... Traeré galletitas y té – dijo la mujer rompiendo el silencio

- Dime – y Haruka se portaba con tanto despotismo que mataba el amor del Michiru

- Me voy a Tokio... Voy a estudiar en el Munge y quería despedirme de ti

- ¿Te vas? – intentó guardar la calma en vano

- Sí

Frunció el ceño, se levantó de su asiento paseando como loca por la sala sin entenderle. Golpeó el respaldo del sillón con el puño.

- Pues eres libre de hacer lo que te venga en gana... Lárgate

- Sí, yo también te quiero – contestó en tono juguetón Michiru – Salgo pasado mañana

**& & &**

Cinco treinta. Tratar de hacer que el chico leyera correctamente el libro de química y ella intentando no estallar en sonoras carcajadas. Pobre niño, no podía ni concentrarse por el hecho de tener una mujer cerca de él. Ése podía ser el problema. Necesitaba un tutor varón. Oyó ruidos y el chico se quedó petrificado.

- Essss... esss... Yukaio

- ¡Qué pasó! – gritó el chico enfurecido sosteniendo en su mano una parte de la motocicleta quemado

- ¡Tú de nuevo! – gritó Amy al punto del cólera

- ¡Qué parte de no me gustas no has entendido!

- ¿Se conocen?

- ¿Conocernos? – gritaron al unísono

- Este chico es un grosero, un...

- Ya basta qué hace aquí esta niña malcriada

- Es mi... mi... tutora

- Con razón repruebas – dio media vuelta regresando a la sala

Yukaio era el hermano mayor de Mitzachi, estudiaba ingeniería en al Universidad de Tokio y para colmo de males era un chico tan bueno en la escuela que bien podía opacarla. Amy creía que eso ya era una jugarreta del destino muy macabra.

- No es malo – tartamudeaba su alumno – Es, es solamente él

- Supongo – frunció el ceño con enfado

La clase continuó y así averiguó que el chico reprobaba química porque tenía una maestra y una lo suficientemente joven para que él pudiera delirar n poco y dar n sentido a su corazón adolescente. Quizá… solamente quizá estuviera enamorado de ella… Como ella misma estaba enamorada de Ángel. Un suspiro se le escapó al mismo instante que a su joven estudiante.

**& & &**

Quiero dormir y soñar contigo, vagar por el cosmos pensando que tú y yo solamente existimos, sin barreras, sin fronteras, sin preocupaciones… Quiero saber que me amas y amarte para siempre. Michiru miró la lluvia que caía sin cesar, recordó la primera tarde que sintió pesar por estar enamorada y comprendió que ese sentimiento se apoderaba de Amy. Volvió a marcar el número en su móvil, el timbre sonó y ella detrás de esa puerta impenetrable aguardaba por una Amy ensimismada en sí o quizá divagada en una de sus tantas materias

- Abre – gritó cansada tocando la puerta frenéticamente

Sin respuesta de nueva cuenta.

- Abre – y casi lloraba de rabia al ver que Haruka tenía razón, esta vez era el tiempo quien intentaría resolver el problema

scuros matices cubrían su pasado, un pasado marchito y sin aliento para vivir másNo más entrometerse donde ya no podría hacer nada. Había situaciones que el tiempo resolvería… O quizá la misma Amy… Y de nuevo ese brillo espectacular se posó sobre sus ojos, estaba dispuesta a ser cupido por otros días más. Dio media vuelta, a la salida del edificio. Mientras descendía las escaleras su mente divagaba soñando con lo que fue y lo que hoy era. Aquellas tardes mágicas en las que escapaba solamente para amar.

**& & &**

La tarde era mágica, el sol chispeaba en el cielo y la luna apenas se empezaba a asomar. Michiru se sentía aturdida pues sabía que a pesar de sus sueños y deseos s historia no era una novela. Allí en la línea de trenes esperaba con anisa por el amor de su vida, por esa persona especial que llegaría para pedirle que no se fuera, para decirle que la amaba y que sobretodos las cosas era ella lo único. Pero no sería así. Hora de partir. Volvió a mirar a la entrada esperando por Haruka.

No lograba entender cómo el miedo la llevaba al punto de dejar ir el amor y hasta pensó que quizá no la amaba y que de verdad aquello eran promesas de una vida inexistente, un porqué sin lógica pues se seguía con un amor olvidado, un amor que no existía. Con e l dorso de la mano se secó las lágrimas. Ella no llegaría para detenerla. Subió al tren, ocupó su lugar y por cuarta vez revisó sus papeles. Miró por la ventana, le tren marchaba y de verdad seguía esperando escuchar la voz de Haruka gritándole la amaba… no sucedió…

**& & &**

Tomó la tarjetita con mucho cuidado buscando en aquellos ojos penetrantes del niño una explicación al misterio. Alguien le había invitado a una conferencia, la tarjeta estaba marcada con su nombre y un distintivo listón que terminó por convencer a Amy que nada tenía que ver con Haruka, Michiru o Ángel. Sonrió pensando que no habría mejor siti para estar escondida que en medio de un gran tumulto

- Gracias – despidió al niño y buscó entre sus bolsillos una moneda para darle

Pobre Amy, ésta no era su semana ese chico molesto estaba frente a ella con una ceja arriba y otra abajo haciéndose la misma pregunta ¿Cómo terminaron juntos? El relato era sencillo, ambos habían asistido al evento petroquímico que aparentemente solo atrajo su atención a ellos dos. El chico arrugó la invitación, prefería morir antes que estar con aquella niña engreída que tenía ya cinco minutos presumiendo su intelecto mientras él seguía sin entender nada de la conferencia privada y exclusiva que un tonto destino se encargó de acomodar para ellos

- Soy un sonso – repetía hastiado

- Sí – contestó Amy tomando notas de la conferencia

- Y estoy con una sonsa

- ¡No! – pero ella replicaba porque perdía puntos importantes de la conferencia por oírlo

- Bueno yo decía – reía alegremente. Por lo menos podía ocupar las dos horas de conferencia en molestarla y de esa forma no perdería su tiempo

- Deberías ayuda a tu hermano y no perder el tiempo en tonterías – le recriminó por fin

- ¿Ayudarle? En qué… Yo no tengo ni la mínima idea de cómo conquistar a una mujer o ser popular

- Claro como eres de malvado no debes tener ni un amigo

- No es eso – frunció el ceño disgustado y Amy por primera vez lo miró a los ojos

Sí no era su carácter lo que alejaba a la gente sino ser un genio. En sus ojos leía la misma amargura que se había anidado en su ser los últimos meses. Como si el estigma de "cerebrito" significara la muerte en vida, la amargura y hasta el deseo de una muerte física antes que seguir vagando por el mundo solo.

- Te invito a comer – dijo sin más

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues así me dirás en que ayudo a mi hermano… Digo sé que soy un poco malvado…

- ¿Un poco? – interrumpió la joven

- ¡Cállate! Me refiero a que… a que no sé mucho de él, supongo que a veces me ocupo demasiado de mí y…

- ¿Y? – sus miradas se cruzaron, leer el alma o por lo menos echar un vistazo a los secretos profundos que hay en el corazón…

Cómo explicar lo que duele el corazón, cómo descifrar en palabras el encanto del amor, ese ser que se liberó de su corazón con una tierna mirada y después despertar a la realidad para darse cuenta quién es. Y la pregunta crucial era ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué hacer con esa soledad? ¿Qué hacer con ese esencia que se impregnó hasta la médula, con los besos que jamás se dieron, con el amor suspendido que se quedó en la nada? ¿Qué hacer si siempre sería ella? Siempre Amy Mizuno, la niña genio que no sabía, ni sabría hacer otra cosa que estudiar.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y? – estaba al punto del llanto, pero su orgullo absurdo le impedía salir corriendo

- Nada que no me contestaste por decirte nerd – rió con gran ánimo hasta que su risas se apagaron en la mirada triste de la chica – Lo siento

- No

Y el silencio incomodaba a ambos. Yukaio se rascó la cabeza hasta que por fin pareció encontrar un buen tema de conversación: Comidas a las que se les podía poner chocolate… Como el pescado, un pan tostado, una hamburguesa…

**& & &**

La tristeza la consumió lentamente, su misión parecía ser lo único que la mantenía a flote. La extrañaba, la amaba, la anhelaba como a nadie más en ese mundo. Haruka tenoh resonaba el nombre en su cabeza y el recuerdo permanente de la última vez que se vieron se quedó prensado a su ser para solamente ser olvidado en la muerte misma.

Ojos azules que embelezan el alma, sentidos e instintos que afloran con el alaba, simplemente pasiones que se dejaron al descubierto para perder todo sentido en un arrebato de nada. ¿No sabía que era suya? ¿No entendía que la amaba de verdad? Podría ser, solo por casualidad que esto fuera mejor así, porque Haruka no sería suya por una obligación, el destino las unió pero fue la propia rubia quien decidió su final. Un triste final para tratarse de una historia de amor. Y entonces su vida termino. Cuánto no daría por escucharla decir que la amaba, por saber que se quedaría a su lado y que jamás la abandonaría. Palabras que jamás llegarían. Con el tiempo, sabía se acostumbraría, olvidaría y volvería a amar. Nunca con la misma pasión que a ella, nunca con la intensidad del primer amor pero sobreviviría.… Esperaba fuera así…

C o n t i n u a r á ...


	9. Entre llantos

**"EL DULCE SABOR DEL AMOR"**

**Capítulo IX:**

**Entre llantos**

Y quisiera que la magia existiera, que con solo pensarlo yo pudiera cambiar y tener así alas para volar lejos de esta miseria. Pero ésta es mi verdad, esta es mi manera de ser y vivir en contra ello es ir contra mi misma naturaleza, es morir en el intento de aniquilarme a mí misma.

Miraba con atención su reloj esperando terminara la clase, estaba aburrida y lo suficientemente desanimada como para dejarle de importar los libros, el estudio o cualquier cosa que no fuera sentir pena por ella misma. Contó cada segundo sin escuchar cómo el muchacho, su pequeño pupilo, recitaba con tartamudez cada elemento de la tabal periódica. Por fin se terminaba el tiempo.

Se levantó con rapidez de la mesa y en un segundo recogió todas las cosas. Tomó su mochila pero al dar la vuelta para marcharse chocó contra el fornido pecho de Yukaio. Ella frunció el ceño y el sonrió de forma irónica, abrió la boca para decir algo pero Amy no tenía tiempo de escuchar tonterías ni mucho menos insultos. Intentó esquivarlo para salir de allí pero él le cerró el paso sin borrar de su rostro esa irónica sonrisa.

- ¿Vas al cine?

- No

- ¿Vas al cine?

- No – y de nuevo intentó pasar pero él no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido

- No te hagas del rogar, vamos al cine, te prometo que veremos algo muy interesante

- ¿Y por qué quieres ir conmigo al cine?

- Porque sí… En realidad porque dudo consiga alguien que aprecie cine de arte – sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez Amy lo contempló con objetividad, sin esa aura y sensación de ser el enemigo o quien debía pagar por sus lamentos. Sí, esa sonrisa irónica no lo era así, era una sonrisa un tanto extraña pero su manera de mostrar algo de interés, algo de fascinación por alguien que no fuera él. De nuevo se dejaba llevar por la subjetividad, ella no sabía si era o no vanidoso

- ¿Entonces? – cortó por fin todas sus ensoñaciones

- No

- Oh que la… Anda vamos te compraré palomitas y dulce

- Acepta – tartamudeó su pupilo – es muy co… co… do…. Ni a su novia le compra… pa… pa… palomitas… ah lo olvidada… daba… no tienes no… no… novia

- Cállate sonso

- Bien, voy pero sé puntual

- Bien – rió con gran ánimo y Amy lo miró interesada por saber si esa expresión era normal en él o pensaba jugarle alguna treta

Michiru se sentía desolada. Cómo pudo ser tan ilusa, cómo pudo creer que sucedería, que Haruka Tenoh la acompañaría en su loca aventura. Ni ella misma entendía el porqué emprendía el viaje a Tokio, cómo llegó a esa decisión. Era egoísta, quería pelear al lado de Haruka y no sola, quería tenerla allí con ella aunque fuera por esa falsa lealtad a un destino que cumplir. Pero fue ella misma la que pidió a los dioses porque su viento nunca se quedara a su lado por una misión, por un pasado milenario ni mucho menos por salvar al mundo. Entonces, ahora por qué cambiaba de idea. Porque la amaba demasiado, sin saber cuando se enamoró loca y perdidamente de ese viento indomable. Emitió un suspiro mientras su vista se perdía en el basto paisaje.

Su madre tuvo razón, la vida no se basaba en el amor ni mucho menos en sueños efímeros. El amor era parte de la existencia humana una pizca de lo mucho que se vive. Entonces, si así eran las cosas, la mitad de su vida no tenía sentido, y el futuro se veía negro y oscuro. Se levantó de su asiento para correr al baño pues las lágrimas ya se vertían en ese amargo viaje.

A las cuatro y media en punto el timbre de su casa sonaba. Amy no podía creer que Yukaio se hubiera presentado y mucho menos de forma tan puntual. Terminó de arreglarse para abrir la puerta. Pero las sorpresas no terminaban allí, el joven había decidido llevarle unas rosas y unos dulces. Ella se quedó muda de la impresión, se veía tan guapo y elegante que no tuvo mucho tiempo para que su cerebro procesara la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos. Recibió las flores con torpeza y corrió a la cocina por un jarrón. Entre balbuceos le dio la bienvenida y se disculpó por ser tan ruda esa mañana.

- Que va esta bien – contestó él

- Y bien

- Pues entonces vámonos – la invitó a tomarlo del brazo. Ella sonrió con cierto dejo de picardía. Si sus amigas la vieran apostarían su vida a que esto era una cita y quizá sería lo más cercano que tendría a una en toda su vida.

- A que me veo linda – comentó sin pensar

- Ah – se encogió de hombros – Eso es siempre – sonrió

- Ah – se sonrojó dándose cuenta de su torpeza

No se imaginó que podría pasar un día tan especia en compañía de un muchacho como Yukaio. Después de la muestra de cine el chico la invitó a cenar en un local de unos tíos. Ella intentó negarse pero Yukaio tenía don para enfadarla y hacerla cambiar de idea.

- Odio cuando me retas…

- Odio que seas odiosa… Eres – y sus ojos adquirieron cierto brillo – Eres muy molesta cuando te lo propones – sonrió

- Debo regresar temprano a casa

- Está bien, te regreso temprano… Aunque

- Aunque – no de nuevo, no otra riña tonta de psicología inversa que no ganaría

- Quería llevarte al observatorio

- Está cerrado – frunció el ceño molesta

- Pero yo tengo llaves – y dicho esto sacó un juego de llaves que sacudió ante los asombrados ojos de Amy

- Está bien – sonrió la joven, y de verdad lo estaba. Era mejor que estar en casa sola esperando a su madre

Era como mágico, como un encanto extraño estar con él. Pensaba en Ángel y si él saldría así con ella alguna vez. Pero debía dejar de preocuparse por lo que era y no era, estaba tan errada que dejó de ver su propia belleza, las cosas hermosas de la vida y así permitió que su vida se apagara. Mañana sería otro día, uno mejor y entonces quizá entender por completo que la soledad y el vacío está en uno mismo, en lo que se hace o no, en lo que se permite y en cuántos sueños se dejan apagar por tonterías. Sonrió con encanto sin igual y su compañero se lo hizo saber.

- Eres hermosa

- Ah – se sonrojó sin saber cómo evitar sentirse cohibida

- De verdad lo eres… Tengo un proyecto, algo raro pero muy bueno ¿Te gustaría participar? Es sobre química… Es con otros chicos de la universidad…

- Ah – pero ella se quedó todavía con el sonrojo del elogio como para poder escuchar lo que le decía

Michiru terminaba de desempacar, ya tenía dos días allí y ni si quiera sabía dónde estaba la tienda. Vivía en la tristeza y siempre buscando ese enemigo que en sus visiones veía. La idea de salvar al mundo no le daba ánimos para continuar. Se sentía desamparada como si su vida ya no tuviera un sentido de ser.

Emitió un suspiro lleno de tristeza y Haruka la abrazó por detrás para besar sus hombros. Ella contestó con un beso igual de cálido. La joven rubia leyó en sus ojos la tristeza de un vago recuerdo. Tal vez ese sentimiento que se quedó de antaño: el no saber si ella se quedó a su lado por amor o un compromiso.

- Te amo ¿Lo sabes? – susurró a su oído haciéndola estremecer

- Sí – sonrió

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Recordaba… Cuando llegué a Tokio

- Ah – sonrió burlonamente – Fue toda una aventura. Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer…

- Shhh calla – besó sus labios – No me refería a ese día… Por todos los dioses por qué eres tan burlona

- Ah eso no sé pero sé que te amo con locura – y en un giro brutal la abrazó

- Suéltame me vas a tumbar

- Te amo hermosa sirenita – le susurró la rubia

Haruka se quedó pensativa mientras ella la miraba con cierta dulzura provocadora. Recordaba esos días tristes, ese momento en que las decisiones marcarían el resto de sus vidas. Fue difícil, tenía tanto miedo, tenía la intensión de escapar lejos y olvidarse que ella era Haruka Tenou. Pero algo la ató allí, algo más que un deber o compromiso: el amor.

- ¿Te preocupa Amy todavía?

- Un poco, se siente tan sola que no se da cuenta de lo importante que es ella, de lo mucho que la queremos y nos intensa… Como si no viera al resto de personas que la amamos y…

- Y déjala – sonrió con delicadeza – Todos tenemos un tiempo, ella necesita descubrirse a sí misma

- ¿Y Ángel?

- Ah ese feo no importa – y al terminar la oración Michiru rió encantada de verla tan posesiva con Amy

Durante horas se quedaba sentada observando la nada, pensando en esa enorme ciudad que se convertiría en su hogar y sintiéndose desolada, hubiera querido tantas cosas que solamente podía quedarse allí mirando la nada en esperada de un ansiado milagro. Se dejó llevar por los susurros de la calle para adormecerse y así dejar que el tiempo sanar sus heridas… su soledad

Y Amy extrañamente se sentía feliz. Como si su vida adquiriera algo de ensueño y magia que no podía comprender. Llegaba puntual a su cita, participar en un proyecto nunca antes le había causado tanta felicidad. Pero las sorpresas estaban a la orden del día. Al entrar sus ojos se toparon con los de Ángel. Se congeló por aquella imagen ante sus ojos, como si el destino le jugara malas tretas intentando destruirla. Frunció el ceño casi por un reflejo inexplicable mientras Ángel iluminaba su propio rostro con esa sonrisa afable y atenta que ella tanto amaba.

- ¿Lo conoces? – interrogó a Yukaio

- ¿A Ángel?

- Sí – y su mirada se llenaba de cólera como si encontrara en el chico el perfecto ser material a quién culpar de sus lamentos y fracasos

- Somos compañeros… ¿Eso sirve? ¡Por qué! ¿Él te molesta?

- Me molestas tú – y sin más dio la vuelta para salir del lugar. Pero Ángel alcanzó a reaccionar y la sujetó de la mano impidiéndole su huida

- No te vayas…

- Suéltame – sus ojos se llenaron de una furia indescriptible

- Te necesitamos – suplicó – Te necesito

No supo qué contestar. Ese resentimiento que guardó para sí misma y hoy depositó en otros se apagó, leyó en esos ojos tiernos la verdad de la amistad, el respeto, la ternura y sensibilidad. Pero no era suficiente, su suspicacia ganaba terreno. Se liberó de su opresor para escapar.

- Está loca

- ¿Lo crees? – sonrió Ángel

- Todas las locas son bonitas… Amy está loca por tanto

- ¿Es bonita? – reía el muchacho a carcajadas él nunca se expresaba así de una mujer

- Y está loca… Loca de atar, no olvides lo más importante

Todo el día esperaba, ansiaba con fervor escuchar su voz, saber que la siguió o por lo menos la buscó pero ya era demasiado tiempo y la ilusión debía terminar no aumentar más, claro, ella era Michiru Kaiou, la persona más soñadora que pudo pisar la tierra. Entonces escuchó gritaban su nombre, su rostro de niña se llenó de alegría y volteó observando no era ella a quien llamaban

- Juan Adolfo – se abrazaba al muchacho – te extrañé tanto

- Michiru – la abrazaba con fervor

- ¡Odio mi vida! – gritó observando que esa ridícula mini serie de amor usó su nombre

- Es muy buena seño… Juan Adolfo se fue a África porque creía que Michiru Maritna ya no lo amaba y entonces Michiru Martina creyó que un León se lo había comido pero lo que no sabe Juan Adolfo es que ella está comprometida con su hermano Octavio Adalberto pero fue él quién fraguó todas las mentiras para separarlos y la hermanastra de Michiru Martina, Ana Carolina Isidora está embarazada y dirá que es de cuando fue a ver a Juan Adolfo a África pero no es cierto es del hermano Octavio Adalberto y…

- Creo no es tan malo – se sentó en la pequeña cafetería para ver la novela

Después de una semana y estar tres días frente al televisor viendo las grabaciones anteriores de la mini serie hoy sabía la vida de los personajes mejor que ni la propia. Esa novela tenía toda la ilusión que Haruka Tenou le robó a ella, hasta pensaba que pronto encontraría un amor nuevo, una maravillosa persona que sería fanática de África y los leones.

- ¡Me estoy volviendo loca! – gritó apagando el televisor – se supone debo proteger al mundo del silencio, no ver ridiculeces…

Estaba llorando como todas las tardes, con la diferencia que hoy lo hacía afuera de los departamentos, se cansó que la nada escuchara sus lamentos, hoy por lo menos ya dos personas habían pasado y visto sus lágrimas de cocodrilo

- Señora ¿le duele algo? – preguntó el niño que hacía una hora la había visto

- No – se limpió las lágrimas con su pañuelito – sí – y sin más comenzó a llorar desesperadamente – el corazón

- Así se murió mi tío – contestó la otra niña – ¿crees que esto es una emergencia? Mamá dijo que podíamos usar el teléfono en una emergencia

- ¡Debe serlo! – gritó el niño emocionado – vamos a usarlo – y dichosos se fueron corriendo

- ¡Malvados! – gritó Amy viendo se quedó sola. Pero la culpa la tenía ella, se alejaba de todos, cómo quería alguien viniera ayudarla. Se levantó y de un teléfono público marcó a la primera persona de su lista – Serena – lloraba a mares – me duele el corazón

Diez minutos después tenía una ambulancia allí, dos doctores, a todas sus amigas y a tres vecinas que intentaban encontrar qué le pasaba. Era más de lo que pidió. Sólo quería una amiga con quién platicar no medio edificio enloquecido preguntando si se infartó. La culpa la tenía ella por decir que le dolía el corazón…

- Ya tranquila – la abrazó Rei y luego se volteó para abrazar a la inconsolable Serena – deja de llorar tonta

- ¿Quién de las dos? – preguntaron al unísono las jovencitas

- Que tal las dos

- ¡No te mueras Amy! – gritaba Mina a sus pies – no te mueras

- No se infartó boba – reía Lita – vamos Amy dinos qué tienes

- Ganas de llorar

- Parece una crisis de histeria – terminaba el paramédico de aplicar el sedante – la llevaremos a urgencias ¿Quién irá en la ambulancia? – para qué preguntó, las cuatro jovencitas tenían la mano levantada y tres vecinas que Amy nunca había visto

El paramédico marcó en su libretita los departamentos como lugar no grato, alguien lo empujó sin intención haciendo que rayara su cuaderno. Las cuatro jovencitas iban en la ambulancia, no había mucho espacio y más de una se iba quejando por lo reducido de la unidad

Su madre llegó dos horas tarde, como siempre, fue la última en enterarse y tal vez, sólo tal vez, tenía mejores cosas qué hacer para prestar interés a niñerías. La abrazó y pidió el expediente observando que sólo fue una crisis nerviosa.

- Nos tomaremos unas vacaciones

- No – comenzó a llorar, tan absurdamente como su primer llanto

- Hija estás enloqueciéndome

- Tú me enloqueciste así que estamos a mano

- ¿Qué tienes Amy?

- Ganas de llorar

Y ganas de morir. Estaba tan fuera de sí que ni siquiera ella entendía que le pasaba. De nada sirvió lo que dijera, hasta sus amigas estaban de acuerdo en que necesitaba unas vacaciones. Y en cuanto regresó a casa a regañadientes empacó. No podía ir tan mal hasta sus amigas irían al viaje… Tal vez de una buena vez se olvidara de todos y todo

- Vacaciones – sonrió la rubia – hace mucho no tomo unas sola

- ¡Haruka! ¿Cómo estás?

- Aburrida, no te he visto y me aburro… ¿Cómo sigues linda?

- Bien, sólo fue una crisis nerviosa, es que trabajo tanto y…

- Y estás obsesionada con casi todo – se burló – tómatelo con calma, un día verás que ser tú no es tan malo, sino fenomenal, la gente te ama o te odia, a veces eres sólo alguien más y otras… sólo tú

- Eso es lo que no quiero seguir siendo, sólo yo

- Sino aprendes a amarte jamás nadie más lo hará

- ¡No me gusta quien soy! – bramó molesta

- ¡Pues cambia!

- ¡No puedo!

- Entonces aprende a vivir contigo – silencio – te traía unos chocolates – le mostró la caja abierta – pero alguien se los comió en el camino… así que ¿Aceptarías en su lugar tomar una malteada conmigo?

- Sí – se rió observando que aún tenía chocolate en las mejillas – qué ratón tan malo que se los comió

- ¡Fue Michiru! Creyó que eran para ella… y ¡Yo no me los comí!

- Como digas – reía a carcajadas

- ¿Ves? Te ves más linda cuando sonríes de esa forma – y Amy se sonrojó

Continuará…

**NOTAS:**

Muchas gracias a todos los fieles lectores que nos siguen y un aplauso a los que se animan a dejar un rview. Se que muchas personitas ya habían leído el fic antes y aun asi lo siguen así que gracias, eso alienta mucho :) Nos acercamos al gran final, en el siguiente capitulo el desenlace de este raro romance.


	10. El dulce sabor del amor

**"EL DULCE SABOR DEL AMOR"**

**Capítulo X:**

**El dulce sabor del amor**

Volvió con el corazón acelerado y una pequeña herida en su hombro, no era fácil ser una Sailor Scout y menos cuando se estaba tan sola como ella. El televisor estaba prendido, había programado la video para que pudiera grabar la pequeña serie aún cuando estaba en batalla. Extrañaba a Haruka tanto que creía moriría, pero éste fue el camino que eligió: amarla y luchar contra el silencio, aunque ambas cosas tuvieran que estar separadas la una de la otra.

- No hay nada en el refrigerador… nadie llamó y si me muero a nadie le importará. Entonces vayamos de compras, tampoco a nadie debe importarle sobre gire la tarjeta

No, Michiru no existía más para nadie en ese mundo. Esa era la vida de una Sailor Guerra, pero quedaría el saber hizo lo correcto y salvó a esa aberrante humanidad que ni siquiera le importaba su heroína muriera presa de una indigestión de dulces y helado

- Me duele el estómago – gemía por la calle – No volveré a comer helado

- ¡Michiru! – escuchó la llamaban. Antes de voltear verificó la hora, sí debía ser la voz de un personaje en algún televisor porque era la hora de la mini serie – ¡Sorda! – gritaron a todo pulmón

- ¡Qué! – volteó enfadada

- ¡Sorda! – jadeaba la rubia

Michiru no lo podía creer. Observó a Haruka, llevaba una mochila atravesada, de la que colgaba una chamarra y lo que parecía un pequeño sartén, usaba una gorra azul y se veía un tanto cansada. Se quedó paralizada pensando si deliraba efecto de tanto dulce o de verdad ella fue a buscarla

- No tengo ni idea qué hago aquí – jadeaba – no sé qué pretendes… y sinceramente no quiero salvar al mundo de la devastación… quizá sí, me gusta mi mundo pero…

- ¿Haruka?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Eres tú?

- No, soy una aparición ¡Claro que soy yo! Vine a luchar junto a ti – se rascó la cabeza – creo…

- No quiero que te quedes conmigo por una obligación porque no lo soportaría

- No es por una obligación – titubeaba – ¿Y dónde viviremos? – la tomó de la mano – estoy cansada, fue un viaje largo y tengo toda la mañana adivinando dónde vives

- Me duele el estómago

- ¡Anda apúrate! – gritó corriendo – no creo vivamos lejos – saltaba alegremente – y la novela ya empezó

- ¿También la ves?

- Sí – riendo regresó a su lado para tomar su mano – vamos niña

**& & &**

Michiru no podía creer que superó su propia marca y se comió, cuatro hamburguesas gigantes. La adoraba, Haruka tenía el toque para la cocina, en realidad era para la parrilla. Se tendió en la tumbona quejándose mientras la rubia se atarragaba de chocolates

- ¿Me amas?

- Tonta – la besó Haruka – claro ¿O crees a todas les cocino?

- No sé tengo la impresión quieres muera de indigestión

- Ah eso no es mi culpa, tú no sabes cuando decir no

- ¿Y Amy?

- Regresa mañana…

- Tienes chocolate en la nariz – se rió de ella – ven – la sujetó de la mano y con la puntita de su blusa la limpió – eres un desastre – y sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso – nunca te vayas

- Ni aunque me lo pidas

Se quedaron abrazadas sintiendo el cuerpo de la otra. El amor era tan volátil, incomprensible y salvaje pero al fin y al cabo la mejo droga que el ser humano anhela probar.

**& & &**

Amy regresó más tranquila, por fin logró divertirse y sobretodo ya no se sentía tan sola, mucho menos con todas desviviéndose por cuidarla. Debió confiar siempre en ellas, eran amigas, podía platicarles sus penas y aunque siempre parecían tan diferentes eran iguales, se necesitaban, se querían y se cuidaban

- Mira ese chico guapo viene hacia nosotras – gritó Mina y las cuatro tomaron pose seductora

- ¿Cómo estás Amy? – saludó Ángel

- Bien – tartamudeó sonrojada

- Yo creo – intervino Yukaio – que sigue igual de loca

- ¡Qué dijiste! – bramó Lita

- No hagan caso – sonrió Ángel de esa forma maravillosa que enamoraba – es que aquí mi amigo dice que todas la niñas lindas están locas así que como ustedes son tan bonitas

- Estamos locas – concluyó Rei – dejaran de ser nerds

- No digas eso – y los ojos de Amy se llenaron de tristeza – no es tan malo ser nerd

- Oh lo siento Amy – se abrazó a ella

- ¡Rei eres muy mala! – y Serena la pellizcó con tanta fuerza que la morena gritó

- ¡Las pagarás Serena!

- No es cierto – lloriqueó la peliazul dándose cuenta que eso confirmaba la teoría absurda de Yukaio, todas estaban locas

- El club de ciencias organiza un baile y quería invitarte – comenzó Ángel

- Sí y dile a la loca morenita que si quiere ir conmigo… con nosotros

- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo Ángel?

- Creo que si tonta – contestó Yukaio – si te lo está pidiendo es porque quiere salir contigo ¡definitivamente ser bonita es sinónimo de estupidez también!

- ¡Quieres callarte! – gritaron todos al unísono

- Di sí – animó Mina

"Ser una superdotada, una niña genio, o como cada quien quiera llamarlo, ese coeficiente intelectual tan alto que tantas personas me admiran, que tantos desearían tener – sonrisa – no saben lo que piden, no es una cualidad, lo mío se ha convertido en un defecto... No puedo ser como las demás personas ¡No puedo! ¡Lo he intentado, no puedo! no dejo de ser yo Amy Mizuno, no me apasiona la moda, ni los peinados ni esa música ruidosa... no puedo ser otra persona, no puedo y... no lo quiero."

**& & &**

Haruka se quedó observando el firmamento mientras Michiru se recargaba en su pecho. Sería una hermosa noche, con sus luces de ciudad y sus estrellas resplandeciendo en lo alto de la bóveda celeste. Recordaba el día en que llegó a Tokio, cargaba una mochila, su sartén predilecto y esa chamarra que jamás la dejaría pasar frío. Tenía tanto miedo, y estaba a punto de regresarse a su ciudad cuando la vio, debió ser el destino, debió ser el exceso de café o el amor que a pesar de toda contrariedad busca y ansía un momento más. Ni siquiera llevaba su dirección o una forma de localizarla, sólo sintió que ella podía estar por allí, esperando, anhelando como ella el momento para decir: Te amo. Esa vez no lo dijo…

- Sabes Mcihiru, nunca te dije por qué vine a buscarte

- Sí lo hiciste – sonrió la joven – para impedir el silencio

- No, no vine por eso… Te busqué para decirte… para decirte

- ¿El qué? – la miró dubitativa

- Que te amo, me he enamorado de ti y sólo quiero estar contigo, si quieres pelear estaría a tu lado pero para cuidar de ti, si quieres huir, lo haría contigo, pero si quieres me vaya sólo me quedaré en silencio aguardando necesites de mí

- Haruka – la besó tiernamente en los labios – te amo tanto

- Siento haber tardado tanto – se sonrojó

- No importa, siempre lo supe – y la rubia frunció el ceño

- Entonces por qué preguntas tanto por qué me quedé a tu lado

- Porque quería escucharlo – se recargó en su pecho – ¿No te gusta oír que te diga te amo?

- Sí – sonrió – te amo mi bella sirena de ensueño

- Te amo mi viento indomable

Y el amor es complejo, porque nosotros mismos somos seres complejos, racionales e incomprensibles. Actuamos por mil cosas, por instinto, por razón, por costumbre… por amor. Y un día estaremos solos, en esa habitación vacía con el silencio y la penumbra, tal vez tengamos veinte, treinta, cuarenta o cincuenta, quién sabe, pensando en nuestras vidas, en ese mundo acelerado y perfecto que planeamos, nuestra perfección nos habrá llevado a un mismo sitio: buscar el amor. Así nos daremos cuenta que al final sólo importará una cosa: Amor, porque ¡Lo es todo!

"Y en silencio repito tu nombre, te veo cada mañana al despertar y sé que por este simple hecho es un día maravillo, tú eres mi vida, tú eres la razón de mi existencia, y si me he quedado a tu lado es sólo porque no hay para mí otro mejor lugar donde pueda estar que en tus brazos. No me abandones, no te ausentes buscando soluciones cuando yo estoy aquí para ayudarte. No me olvides, sólo ámame y dime al oído si crees que seremos felices"

- Lo somos ahora tonta

"Amo tu sonrisa, amo ese destello de alegría en tus ojos, amo tus manos de artista y amo al estúpido destino que nos puso en el camino de la otra…"

- Amo todo lo que tú eres – sonríe Michiru – ¿Y si esta noche escapamos?

- Claro a donde tu vayas yo iré mi bella sirena

Un beso, destello de pasión que desborda el amor, aquello era inverosímil, tan fantástico, tan irreal como un sueño del que ninguna quería despertar.

**& & &**

Entre risas Amy sintió él tomaba su mano, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y eso parece lo hace reír más. Ángel se encoge de hombros y la abraza, qué puede hacer si la vida es así, si el amor es inesperado, díscolo e irracional. La música de la feria ya no le permite seguir lucubrando en pensamientos banales. La acerca a él para susurrarle al oído cuánto la ama

- Sólo tenemos un mes saliendo – tartamudea Amy

- ¿Y?

- Nada – se sonroja – tengo urticaria

- Y yo ganas de besarte

Con un movimiento salvaje la deja frente a él, a sólo unos pasos de ese maravilloso instante. Amy cierra los ojos dejando a ese amor florecer. Y Ángel acerca sus labios para rozar los de ella, hasta que ambos se fusionan. Dulces destellos de amor, agonía agridulce que se convirtió en felicidad. A veces olvidamos mirar a nuestro alrededor contemplando la maravilla que el mundo guarda para nosotros. Y es que para amar se necesita aprender a hacerlo, Amy pasó toda su vida aprendiendo mil cosas pero olvidó lo más importante: el amor… El dulce sabor del amor que hoy sus labios saborean.

No te enamores porque sufrirás y vivirás, no sueñes porque corres el riesgo de tocar las estrellas e invocar el paraíso perdido, no intentes porque quizá triunfes, no te entregues porque puedes hallar la fidelidad, encierra tu alma, no permitas escape a una aventura porque puede ser que encuentre quién te ame y te haga feliz. Siente y palpita dulce corazón, no importa el mañana o el ayer, sólo vive hoy, sólo ama intensamente pensando no habrá un después porque eres volátil mi agridulce amor, y un día olvidarás a quien hoy amas o tal vez seguirás enloquecido gritando a los cuatro vientos es el amor de tu vida. No importa corazón, no importa cuando has tenido la dicha de probar el dulce amargo sabor del amor…

FIN

**NOTAS:**

Hola Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, muchos ya la había leido, pues no quise cmabiar muchas de las notas origniales sino agregar detalles porque la moraleja sigue siendo la misma: sueña, vive, ama y goza con tanta fuerza que nunca exista un hubiera ni un pasado que querrer repetir para hacer lo que no nos atrevimos.

En general el amor es complejo y muchas veces en nuestras vidas juraremos haberlo encontrado pero la verdad es que es muy difícil distinguir entre amar, enamoramiento, cariño y simple atracción. Igual todos buscamos un poco de amor y compañía así que suerte a todos los aventureros pues a pesar que nos vaya mal siempre queda la dicha de ese maravilloso instante que vivimos, hace poco una muy linda persona me lo recordó: Gracias ShAnEbiLaSi.

Cuando terminamos con alguien es muy doloroso, parece la muerte que ese amor se halla ido pero no nos mortifiquemos tanto, ok, en ese momento se acaba la vida misma pero no nos aferremos a lo malo y siniestro, siempre hay un mejor día, un sol esperando iluminar nuestra vida y si no sucede así sólo no olviden que la vida es un sube y baja y un día nos tocará algo de felicidad, pero si cerramos los ojos jamás veremos esas personas que quieren amarnos o aquellas que alli estan para escucharnos y mostrarnos que nada es tan terible como parece. La vida es tan simple como queramos hacerla. Así que mi consejo es vivan intensamente… nada es tan en serio como parece y aunque ultimamente yo soy la persona menos indicada para decirlo o hacerlo igual no deja de ser un buen consejo no?

Y por ultimo linea directa a corazoncitos rotos conmigo pienso formar un club, cuando las cosas pasan hasta resultan graciosas... Ok no es asi pero muchas personas se rien de nosotros y nuestras piñaaventuras y desgracias. Gracias hermanita!! Ahora se que le hice feliz la vida de alguien ¬¬

Hasta la proxima historia.


End file.
